<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>穿心 by 4_kkmwolkeundmond</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481277">穿心</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/4_kkmwolkeundmond/pseuds/4_kkmwolkeundmond'>4_kkmwolkeundmond</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/4_kkmwolkeundmond/pseuds/4_kkmwolkeundmond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>贬谪将军备x算命先生亮+平行宇宙/很有可能全文胡扯+OOC</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liu Bei/Zhuge Liang (Legend Hero), 玄亮 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>马蹄、扬鞭、尘土、年轻先生的低声吟诵。<br/>
“浩浩昊天，不骏其德。降丧饥馑，斩伐四国——”<br/>
他在迷蒙中下意识地张口接道：“——旻天疾威，弗虑弗图。舍彼有罪，既伏其——”<br/>
“嘘。”先生腾出一只手，轻轻点在他嘴上，却不严厉，“小公子果然天资聪颖。”<br/>
天色将晚，他们在废弃的民宅中留宿。先生在床榻前恋恋不舍，最后还是抱着褥子带着他进了马厩。<br/>
先生堆起干草做遮掩，而后横在干草后的褥子上百无聊赖。<br/>
“闲着也无事可做，反而越躺越饿，”先生爬起来，从怀里摸出三个铜钱，“来，不如我来给小公子占一卦。”<br/>
上坤下离，地火明夷。<br/>
向阳为晋，背阳者明夷。明入地下，晦也。<br/>
“金乌坠地，后羿射日，一箭穿心。”看他无措，先生轻笑着摇头，道：“吓唬你的，小公子表字孔‘明’，用晦而明，就是金乌坠地，想必也能自个照亮自个儿。”<br/>
先生可有破解之法？他仰着脸问。<br/>
先生低眉想了想，又从怀里掏出一个小巧的罗盘，比先生的手掌还略小些。<br/>
“拿着这个，别看它小，这可是个避难的法器，”先生说，把罗盘放在他手上，“罗盘的指针不动则万事太平，指针若是动了，不管是人是物，你就离他远点。孔明可要时时盯着，否则保不齐就要受万箭穿心之难呢。”<br/>
先生这又是在吓唬他。<br/>
这是先生最后一次吓唬他了。</p>
<p>西北望长安，可怜无数山。<br/>
从村口的大槐树向东南眺望，穿过前人栽来护城的林地，便是辛稼轩词里隐隐绰绰的层峦叠嶂。传说女娲炼石补天，斩巨鳌四足作四方天柱，其中之一的天柱山便在其中一隅，只是相隔太远，不能以人目分辨。<br/>
诸葛亮抱着书在槐树上小憩了半晌，不知为何又梦见了先生，醒来正是斜日西沉、地火明夷的时候。<br/>
今天又只能到此为止了。诸葛亮合上书，纵身跳下槐树，向村内走去。<br/>
村子原来不是村子。<br/>
戍边将士的大营常年驻扎在村子西北方，和西域的异族侵略军遥遥相对、互相制衡，久而久之，新生的、投机的、逃难的、避世的，纷纷汇集于此，形成了这个以新月形环抱军营的村子。<br/>
投机的是些行商，往往不在村里常住，每当他们来都是村里最热闹的时候。<br/>
“……这可是第一手消息，新调任来的将军已经在路上了，过两日就来赴任。”<br/>
行商的声音快乐而有活力，诸葛亮在村口便远远听到他们在城中吆喝，村里消息闭塞，行商们常常带些京城来的消息和小玩意儿，吸引村里的老人、孩子还有些小姑娘围着他们看。<br/>
“这位将军……要打吗？”有老伯颤巍巍地问，诸葛亮要竖起耳朵才能辨认。<br/>
“听说——是位主战的将军。嗨，说是调任，其实大家都知道是被贬下来的，上头不想打呢。唉，打不打苦的可都是我们这些小人物啊。”年轻行商装模做样地叹气，话锋一转，又快乐地跟新的买主搭话，“嗨，这位小姐，这玛瑙镯子可是西域进贡的货呢，最配您这样气质优雅的千金了……”<br/>
这些漂亮话说给京城的达官贵人听也就算了，放在这西北零落的小城就显得肉麻。<br/>
“胡说什么，进贡的你怎么能拿得到？”穿短褐的小姑娘质问道。<br/>
“我？我跟使团的人打招呼换的，这几天使团进京呢，京城晚上可热闹，我们也都急着想回去再看看，若是诸位还有什么想看的想玩要我们带回来，可要赶早了！”<br/>
诸葛亮这会十三四岁，个子小，得以从人群间穿到前排，年轻行商认脸，上来搭话：“哟，是那位念书的小哥，决定好了没？”<br/>
“你一本书要价五百文，够我和吴伯买一石大米吃上半年了，”诸葛亮凉凉地道，“你看我们窄衣短袖，可不比京城的贵人有油水可捞。”<br/>
“小哥这可说得不对，连我这没读过书的，都知道那书中自有黄金屋，小哥可别为了区区五百文失了大好机会啊。”<br/>
诸葛亮不想跟他多话，道：“三百，我现在付你一百作订金。”<br/>
年轻行商收了笑，道：“你要是能自个走四千里回京，别说是本《占侯奇门》，禁书野史都能买到呢——我说小哥你挑书的口味倒也奇特。”<br/>
诸葛亮咬牙，本来应该装着不在意跟行商慢慢耗着杀价，可他想那书已经想了个把月，好不容易把行商盼来了，下次再来又不知是猴年马月。<br/>
“行，你等我把剩下的凑齐，再来找你。”<br/>
“最迟可别超过后天呀，”行商笑眯眯地提醒他，“我们可要走啦。”</p>
<p>吴伯正在书院门口坐着纳凉，看他回来，拿着蒲扇指着他质问：“又去买书啦？哼，有点闲钱就去买书，晚上蜡烛都买不起。”<br/>
诸葛亮绕过他进屋，回道：“我给人算命赚来的，不影响您。”<br/>
“哦，正巧，今天住井边那个陈姨来找我，说她家鸡丢了，你让人家去村西口的槐树下面找。”<br/>
“找着了吗？”诸葛亮问。<br/>
“村西口哪来的槐树，在东边的槐树下面找到了。”<br/>
那就结了，村民来问卦他是不收钱的。诸葛亮心道，借着月光去提水洗漱。<br/>
还差一百文。诸葛亮鞠起一捧水，月亮被他的掌纹切割得破碎零落。<br/>
他虽然年纪轻，却不是个轻率武断的孩子，行商也许并不信，但他既然承诺两天内攒齐一百文，就一定是已经想到了保底的法子，只是这法子不到万不得已他不想用。<br/>
“别急着走，”吴伯喊他，“一会到我房里抄家书，算你的钱。”<br/>
吴伯在村里开书院，自己却不认得几个字，常年读半边，“破绽”变“破店”，小孩子问他“之乎者也”是什么意思，他就胡乱讲一气，起初诸葛亮试图纠正他，他还吹胡子瞪眼，时间长了诸葛亮也放弃了。在这边境小村里出生的孩子不指望考取功名，能写两个字也就足够了。<br/>
书院里的书不知是他从哪里扫来的，缺胳膊少腿，也没人来买，只有诸葛亮忍着全都翻完了，因而书院的主要经济来源就是给将士们写家信，简单的“见信如晤”、“甚是思念”吴伯可以自己写，复杂一点的回信就让诸葛亮来。<br/>
奈何不会写字的军中小将月俸也不高，几封信的钱对一百文高价来说只是杯水车薪罢了。</p>
<p>九品文官月俸上千，武官低些，但一百文总不在话下，关键是如何让他们自愿掏腰包。<br/>
眼下就有一个顶好的机会横在诸葛亮面前——一个左迁的将军，这两日就到了。<br/>
一个左迁的将军，和一个算命先生，交织出来的只有骗局。<br/>
诸葛亮窝在槐树上等着，这里的视野可以望见全村，转个身甚至可以隐隐约约看见敌方的兵线。<br/>
到时候这位将军到了，他就去装模做样地给他卜一卦，给他算算什么时候才能返京，挑好话说，最好这位将军是个高官，运气好还能再赚一石米回来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十万大军带着飞扬的尘土压境，即便新上任的将军明显着意避开了小村庄，从西面绕行，村中人也仿佛感受到了大地的震颤，家家户户探出几颗脑袋。<br/>这是支训练有素的军队，迅速与原先驻守的部队汇合、扎营，按照传统，傍晚统帅这支军队的将军就要进村来树立威信，展现他的“平易近民”。<br/>诸葛亮收拾好卦牌和罗盘，捧着包袱，混在人群里，要去投这位叫刘备的将军所好。</p><p>这样的小城里但凡来了外人，总是很显眼的。<br/>刘将军和他的副官配了剑，却都没有着盔甲。诸葛亮对好剑的认识都来自于纸上，“吹毛立断”、“削铁如泥”还较实在，“五金之英，太阳之精”就未免让人难以想象。刘将军的佩剑，木鞘铜装、朴实无华，露在剑鞘外侧的部分通体红黑，剑身细长，所谓大巧不工，像是把仿古的好剑。<br/>明日就是最后期限，成败在此一举。诸葛亮上前两步，刘将军温和的视线便转向他，他正要行礼开口，忽地两人都脸色急变，副官的手也按上了剑柄。诸葛亮还待后退，刘将军天生的长手已经伸过来一把抓住了他的衣领。<br/>七年来，先生给他的罗盘第一次转了。<br/>刘备蹙眉，这也是他活了三十多年来第一次碰见有人见了他就跑。哪怕是上沙场也要对几招呢。<br/>“是叛军？”副官反应很快，拔剑马上就要贴过来，被刘备拦下了。<br/>刘备拿下巴点点手上的人——这小孩倒是不怎么挣扎，道：“这年头还有手脚这么不麻利的叛军？”<br/>又转头问诸葛亮：“你叫什么？你来做什么？”<br/>诸葛亮紧紧抱着包袱，细声细气答道：“我叫葛安，我是……”<br/>刘备所幸不问他了，抓着他问旁边看热闹的村民，诸葛亮定睛一看，好巧不巧，正是陈姨。陈姨在新来的将军面前有些拘谨，但不妨碍她热情好客，一一道来：“这孩子叫诸葛亮，是我们这儿的小算命先生，跟老吴一起住在村东边的书院里。”末了还小心翼翼地帮诸葛亮讲好话：“将军，这孩子平时都乖巧懂事，今天不知为何突然冒犯您……”<br/>还是当初年轻，诸葛亮心道，怎么就报了真名。<br/>刘备温和摇头，道：“哪有冒犯，我新官上任，也想认识认识诸位。”<br/>诸葛亮感觉他手上收了力道，但没松手。<br/>“小孩子？算命的？”副官似也挺有兴趣，靠过来看他包袱里的罗盘。罗盘这会儿还在疯转，副官不晓得什么“地火明夷”“万箭穿心”，只觉得好玩，“你要是真能算得准，不如也帮我们算算，要是有谁跑这来暗杀我们将军，会怎么杀？”<br/>他又托着下巴考虑，道：“要是这个太难，就算算会在哪里杀也行。”<br/>诸葛亮咬牙：“这有何难。”<br/>两位武官都扬眉看着他，当然是不信。<br/>“但请刘将军先将亮放了。君子一言九鼎，亮定不会逃跑。”<br/>副官还有异议，刘备依言松了手。<br/>诸葛亮整理了包袱，行礼道：“此处人多耳杂，请将军随我来吧。”</p><p>吴伯还在门口摆弄蒲扇，这些天凡有誊信工作全都交给诸葛亮来做，他也乐得清闲。<br/>“我带将军们来谈些事。”诸葛亮告诉他。<br/>吴伯上下扫了他身后两人几眼，像往常一样没什么好气，甩了甩扇子让他们自行去了。<br/>诸葛亮带他们到自己房里，他的房里现下不仅没灯，也没桌椅，能卖的全都拿去换了钱。<br/>他自己找了个草席端正跪坐，刘备四处看了看，也正对着他跪坐下来，副官想了想，还是决定继续站着。<br/>“倒是颇有前朝遗风。”刘备道。<br/>诸葛亮铺开一卷地图。<br/>“亮不知、也不敢猜暗杀将军的人是谁，但听这位大人的意思，将军是比刺客早到了。村子呈新月形，南面背山，西面环沙，东面接林，北面则是将军的大营，将军可以重兵镇守南北两面，西面安置松散老兵，而在东面设伏，刺客必从东面而来。”<br/>“你怎么断定，刺客不会走西面？”<br/>“将军十万大军，不能走林地，故从西面绕行，刺客又以为将军在西面诱敌，便不敢来。林地地势复杂，纵将军不设伏也合情合理。”<br/>刘备点头，道：“有理，这地图是你自己画的？”<br/>“是亮所画，今日天色已晚，屋内又无灯，亮担心将军看不清，便送给将军吧。”<br/>刘备拿了地图，便没理由再留着，让诸葛亮礼数周全地送了客。</p><p>“你真信了？”副官惊疑，“你信一个毛都没长齐的小孩？你俩真是一个敢说一个敢信。”<br/>“他说得有理有据啊，”刘备给他看手里的地图，“这地图可没有假，这纸虽然粗糙，图画得可精细，我们从西面来见的那几个山坡都画上了，再往北延申都要画到敌营了。这孩子也不知为何不点灯，我刚想问就被逐客了，我们下次来干脆给他带点蜡烛。”<br/>“你还要再来？”<br/>刘备意味深长：“要是安分守己也就罢了，可不能让这孩子落到敌军手里。”</p><p>诸葛亮摸着黑收拾行李。<br/>年轻行商的主意不错，不如走个三千里，也不用到京城，什么书都能买到。<br/>他确认过了，这两人一离开，先生给的保命罗盘便又怎么都不动了。先生说用晦而明，是要他谦虚谨慎，不宜显露锋芒，今天给戍边将军献计，又不知会掀起怎样的波澜。总之，先跑再说。<br/>行商的队伍估计明天一早就离开，他就先去林地等着，跟着他们，再半途出现，这样行商就不能不带着他走，虽是利用了行商的善意，但也别无他法，以后路经城镇，帮着他们做买卖报答吧。<br/>吴伯听到他这边响动，端了灯来问他。<br/>虽然吴伯脾气古怪，诸葛亮能在此立足，多亏了吴伯的书院收留，现下看着门上的人影不觉眼酸。待吴伯走了，他把怀里攒了许久的钱都翻出来，放在案上留给吴伯，只收了些碎钱进包袱。<br/>第二天一早他就钻出门，吴伯早就习惯他不打招呼、神出鬼没，估计一时半会都想不到他走了。<br/>他往东走，经过他常待的槐树，就离开了村子。</p><p>“巧啊，”刘备伏在林地的小坡上同他打招呼。“这么早带着东西去哪呢？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伏在坡上的不止刘备，还有其他一些披了满身叶子的士兵。</p><p>“刘将军行事果决，风驰电掣，身先士卒，有刘将军，真乃我朝之大幸。”诸葛亮不得不夸道。</p><p>刘备伸手，示意他过来。</p><p>诸葛亮却不太想顺他的意，要往后退，心道下次要把罗盘挂在脖子上当司南用，罗盘一动就先跑路。他看见刘备又皱眉，要开口说什么，忽地仿佛时间凝固了，风声刷地从他耳边略过，他眼前一黑，下一秒就已经被扑得坐在了地上。</p><p>“开盾！迎敌！抓活的！”刘备的声音炸响在他耳边。</p><p>刘备自己也拔了剑，诸葛亮这才看见这剑的真容，果然是好剑，轻薄窄长的四面汉剑，腰间略粗，剑尖圆滑地收紧，整个剑身在林间投射的阳光下熠熠生辉，林中落叶挨上剑刃就裂成两截。接近剑柄的部分刻了字，应是剑的名字，可诸葛亮一时看不清。</p><p>刘备看四处无碍，士兵们开盾避箭有条不紊，又见诸葛亮坐在地上无甚反应，呆呆地看他的剑，气不打一处来：“你还没回答我，你在这种地方干什么？我要是不在，我看你要被这箭射个对穿。”</p><p>诸葛亮回头，那支羽箭就插在他们背后不远的土地上，一半没入泥土里，若是射在人身上，当真要射个对穿。刚才一切都发生得太快，这会他才开始心有余悸。</p><p>但你这个靶子要是不在，又哪里会有叛军的箭来射穿我。诸葛亮心道。先生诚不欺我。</p><p>“多谢将军救命。”他乖巧道，又连忙提醒，“将军，今日还有一支商队要经过这里回京……”</p><p>“村里贴了告示，商队要留几天再走，”刘备打断他，“你到底是什么原因，这么急着要走？”</p><p>诸葛亮不好回答，正想要编个理由，刘备也不问了，道：“这里现在不太平，要走也别挑这个时候。你现在我的地方，我就得护着你，其他地方我可就管不着了。”</p><p>诸葛亮听出来，他在隐隐压着火气。</p><p> </p><p>伏羲六十四卦，由伏羲先天八卦两两上下组合而成。传说人皇伏羲观察日月星辰、天地变化，而生伏羲先天八卦。先天八卦与五行、四方对应，描绘了天地万物之本源，先生在世时教了他一些门道，后来他自己读书研究，越发发觉其中道理玄妙，虽无法穷尽，却是有道可循、有理可依的。</p><p>而先生留下的这只罗盘，现下安静地躺在包袱里，诸葛亮却不知这其中有什么道理。</p><p>是刘备这个人身上有什么奇妙的魔力，或只是五行、气场、生辰八字和他不合？不，说刘备就是先生口中他命定的灾星未免过于武断，无论是前日在路上被抓领子还是昨日在林地被箭射，刘备都和副官形影不离，像两根筷子一样黏在一起。</p><p>若能不考虑万箭穿心的后果，诸葛亮对这罗盘的原理有浓厚的兴趣，甚至愿意带上罗盘找那位刘将军或是副官面对面掰扯研究。或者，若是他现已垂垂老矣，能把道理弄清，纵是万箭穿心——虽然听着实在比圣贤的朝生夕死疼太多了——倒也值得了。可他还年轻，还未曾一睹《占侯奇门》的真容。</p><p>正思考着，罗盘的指针又微微震荡起来，诸葛亮眼皮一跳，只听见院子传来一阵喧哗。</p><p>既然是灾星，纵我不往，他也要来。</p><p>诸葛亮探头出去，吴伯正在院里扫地，颇有些要把两位将军扫地出门的架势。</p><p>“带剑的别进来，学生在念书。”</p><p>副官探头看他身后，当然空荡荡一个人也无，奇道：“有学生，先生您却在扫院子？”</p><p>“阿亮在念书。”吴伯倚着扫把理直气壮。</p><p>诸葛亮无奈地摇摇头，总不能让吴伯把皇上贬下来的朝廷命官拒之门外，正想要接腔，刘备开口了：“吴先生，前日我见诸葛小先生房里不点灯，今日再次登门便带了些蜡烛灯油来，现在天要晚了，既是在看书，可不能让孩子伤着眼睛。”</p><p>他说得诚恳，让副官排出一捆蜡烛来。</p><p>人精。诸葛亮心道，怕不是故意挑天晚的时候来的，只有这会他因着没太阳光看书，一定在家。</p><p>但是面上还是礼貌地出面把两位迎进了屋子。</p><p>诸葛亮点了灯，跪坐下来，趁那两位解剑的功夫瞟了眼罗盘，果然又在疯转。</p><p>“前日里多亏了小先生的计策，生擒了刺客，”刘备开门见山道，又是一派温和有礼，看不出昨日的火气，“备还有些用兵的疑问想请教小先生。”</p><p>“将军谬赞了。在下不过一介布衣，还是个‘小孩子’，才疏学浅，将军还是另寻高明吧。”</p><p>虽是气话，倒也是实话，他年纪尚轻，虽常读兵法，却都是纸上谈兵，要给人出谋划策还早了十年。</p><p>“诸葛先生可以先听一听再决定。”</p><p>诸葛亮也没有赶客的理由，便抬手，请他说。</p><p>“陇西多沙漠，此处又多平地，两军在此相接，无法借山水之势设计，便要赤诚相对，备担心，将士们无法保全自己。”</p><p>这却是诸葛亮靠在槐树上，对着广袤的沙地常思考的问题，他脱口而出：“平地难设计，却适合布阵。”</p><p>排兵布阵和易理相似，仅八阵便有万般变化，无法穷尽，还要压阵的人足够机警灵敏，能够顺应敌军的动向变阵。</p><p>八阵又与八卦相应和，诸葛亮便对此格外有兴致，每每对着兵法画先天八卦图，都要被其中玄妙吸引，发好一会儿呆。</p><p>他从枕边拿了《孙子》来，兴致勃勃，刘备在旁安静倾听，时不时点头附和。</p><p>“有些阵法变化却太过复杂，难以用于实际作战，”诸葛亮道，“敌军来时，若能将将士们分为两翼，中路空虚诱敌深入，而后两翼相围，从后方包抄，便能最大限度减少己方伤亡。亮常常想，也许也能有让八阵简单有效，顺应自然的方法。”</p><p>“先生确是奇才。”刘备赞赏道。</p><p>“我近几日就动身去营里，不在这村子里住了，”刘备拜别道，“这些蜡烛你好生用着，要是书院里的蜡烛还不够，新派来的知县还在路上，等他到了，去找他要便是。”</p><p>是了，刘备是个被贬的将军，当然要下派文官，还要下派监察官，制约他的兵权。</p><p>诸葛亮心念一动：“将军带了这么大捆来，蜡烛现在是不缺了，若是知县大人能再带些书来……填补书院，就再好不过。”</p><p>刘备看他几眼，诸葛亮自忖对书院有益、无愧于心，迎着他的视线，却总有被他看透的错觉。前番也是如此，只要他想编些故事，刘备似乎总能识破。</p><p>“你列个单子，”刘备道，“我让副官传书给他，看看能不能在路上买到。”</p><p>诸葛亮铺开纸笔，列了十来个冠冕堂皇的书名，悄悄把《占侯奇门》夹在中间，递给副官。</p><p>这下刘备不在村中，还能借他的名字拿到书，真可谓两全其美。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>三日后。</p><p>“听说了吗？这快到中秋了，刘将军不仅给放了大假，还给请了个念书的来，要给咱写家书。”</p><p>“嗨，这有什么，你们新来的不知道，每年村里那个老伯都来营里帮咱写。”</p><p>“老伯？我怎么听说来的是个小孩子，还会算卦，带了很多小玩意儿过来，现在营门那边被围得里三层外三层的。”</p><p>“不止算卦，我听说还能给他提要求，让他在家书里写点什么……呃……兮来兮去的，啧，读书人讲话就是比我们肉麻。”</p><p>“哎，你家不是刚娶老婆，要不也去兮一个，反正都是将军掏腰包……”</p><p>“走走，我爹娘不会写字，让他帮我算算家里怎么样了……”</p><p>几个小兵勾肩搭背地走着，刚开了主帅玩笑，迎面见了刘备本人也不怵，纷纷笑着和他打了招呼，向着营门去了。</p><p>“来的竟然是诸葛亮？”刘备奇道，“我还以为他避之不及，一定是吴伯来呢。”</p><p>“哦，是他自己要来的，听说是吴伯腿脚不好，近来天气冷了不方便。”副官答道。</p><p>“这孩子兵法造诣甚高，若能好好栽培，或许能成为一方名将。”说到这里，刘备蹙眉，“就是古里古怪，总不讲实话。脑子里不知道在想些什么。”</p><p>“哎，将军要不也去看看？与民同乐嘛。”</p><p>“不了不了，你自己去吧，”刘备连连摇头，“没什么要紧事我就不去了，我这一次两次见他，他以为面上装得挺好，我可看得出，他老大不乐意见我。”</p><p>刘备午前在中军帐理事，午后用过饭，带剑到了校场练了会儿剑。待练剑回来路过营门，还有零零星星几个小兵围在那儿。刘备隔了十几步远远望过去，诸葛亮正端坐在桌后，仍穿着窄袖短褂，简单地束了发髻，没有配簪，和传统的读书人形象相去甚远。这一身装束，把他丢进还没穿盔甲的新兵堆里便再也找不出了。</p><p>窄袖的好处是写字时不需要左手挽袖，诸葛亮正右手提笔，左手代替镇纸，和边上的士兵们有说有笑。</p><p>读书人和当兵的常年互相嫌弃，读书人嫌弃当兵的不讲道理，当兵的厌烦酸腐秀才。现在这场景竟意外地和谐，刘备便多看了几眼，正要移开视线，抬腿回中军帐，正巧诸葛亮这时也看了过来，两人视线相交，刘备便也不藏了，笑了笑，大大方方地让他看，只是诸葛亮显得有些惊愕，马上垂目避开了视线。</p><p>意料之中。刘备摇摇头，径自走开了。他带着十万大军和战争的引线来到这里，平民视他如洪水猛兽，要趋利避害，也不是不能理解。</p><p>这小孩反应这么大，或许是经历过什么呢。</p><p> </p><p>诸葛亮倒真不是故意避开视线。</p><p>原想着能和穿心卦相安无事一段时日，没想到这才没几天便又不得不和那两位打交道。这回他要在军营小住几日，直到中秋再走，怕要时常和那两位相见，便把罗盘直接挂在了胸前。</p><p>午前副官自个儿来逛了一圈，拿着他做的那些木制的小玩意儿啧啧称奇，诸葛亮瞟了一眼罗盘，没动静。</p><p>那罗盘响应的便一定是那位将军了。</p><p>那位将军似乎日理万机，放了假也整天不见人。诸葛亮正这么想，提笔要写字，转头便对上一个熟悉的视线。刘备此时一身褐色常服，远远站着，气质柔和，若不是手里握着那方显眼的红黑汉剑，加上练武的人站得比常人挺拔，真看不出是个统率十万大军、能上沙场冲锋陷阵的将军。</p><p>诸葛亮一惊，马上低头看自己胸前，罗盘竟然没有动！待他再抬头看去，刘备已经回身走了。</p><p>这不合理！若说是距离太远，上次他在房中刘备还在书院门口，罗盘便有所感应。况且刘备今日的打扮和前几日也没什么不同啊，诸葛亮盯着那个褐色的背影，心中震惊。</p><p>“……小先生？”一旁请他写信的士兵看他突然发呆，在他眼前晃晃手，也顺着他的目光看去，不由眼前一亮，“哦，那是将军？”</p><p>提起他们家将军，士兵们顿时快活起来，七嘴八舌抢着说话。诸葛亮被夹在中间，东听一嘴，西听一嘴，顿时无心想罗盘的事。</p><p>“我们将军可太好啦。”</p><p>“我们这一路行军，将军跟着我们骑马扎营，坐车的文官跟不上，半途就不知道被甩到哪里去了。”</p><p>“可不止，你们不知道，我们小队还跟六盘山的山贼打了一架。将军冲在前面，他那个剑法，好家伙。稀里哗啦的。”他讲不清就开始拿手比划，其他士兵都笑他太没文化，哪有人用“稀里哗啦”夸人的，不如听听有文化的人怎么说，于是都眼睛亮亮地看着中间的诸葛亮。</p><p>话本上都是怎么说的？诸葛亮略一思考：“嗯……一根剑使得出神入化，左冲右突，如入无人之地？”</p><p>“对对对。总之就是很厉害。”士兵们连连点头。</p><p>“我可早知道刘将军好，”边上又一个年轻士兵道，“当年山东大旱，叛军趁乱揭竿而起，乡里被搅和得一团糟，我们只能背井离乡、四处逃窜，是刘将军领兵平叛救了我一命。我的亲人那时都没了，我什么牵挂都没有了，就想着往后一定要来参军跟着将军。”</p><p>旁人都起哄：“阿元这个故事逢人便说，我们旁人都要背下来了。”</p><p>这个叫阿元的士兵，脸上稚气未脱，看着不过十七八，比诸葛亮大不了多少。</p><p>“那刘将军知道这事吗？”诸葛亮好奇，问他。</p><p>“嗨，将军心里要记的事可多呢，”阿元像个大人一样挥挥手，“这么点小事，让他知道干啥。”</p><p> </p><p>翌日。</p><p>“这是什么？”刘备指着副官手里的木头块问。</p><p>“那个诸葛亮做的小玩具，我借来玩玩，听说这几根能拆开。”</p><p>“他还会做这些。”刘备奇道。“你也别光顾着玩，这两天让人把营里备好的酒分给将士们。中秋节这几天除了当日当值的，不设禁酒令。”</p><p>刘备处理完公事，又去练剑。他自小练剑，深知剑法的要诀无他，唯手熟耳。行军这段时日无法日日练剑，剑法便生疏了，他得抓紧时间补回来。</p><p>这回手感不错，练得晚了些，回中军帐的路上营里已经点了灯，营门边的小先生自是也已收了摊。</p><p>收了摊，却没回自己的营帐，此刻正在刘备的中军帐门口候着。</p><p>“你要找我？”刘备主动问道。太阳打西边出来了。</p><p>诸葛亮低头行礼：“这几日承蒙将军照顾，却没见着将军本人，亮特来登门拜谢将军。”</p><p>他又探头看看刘备身后，问道：“副官大人今日不在？”</p><p>“不在。那你是要找副官？”</p><p>“不，我就找您。”诸葛亮飞快答道。</p><p>刘备想了想，实在猜不到他想干嘛，干脆不想了，掀帐请他：“晚上凉，进来喝杯热茶吧。”</p><p> </p><p>也不知道是不是先生给的罗盘有时效，自从进了军营罗盘就好似失灵了，不管是副官还是刘备本人站在他面前，罗盘都纹丝未动。</p><p>或许罗盘感应的是他们帐中别的物件呢，衣服啊、剑穗啊、发簪啊，诸葛亮暗忖，若真是如此便太好了，避开物件总比避开活人容易得多。</p><p>而且刘备这个人……如果可以，诸葛亮并不想和刘备有什么龃龉。</p><p>他这么想着，已经收拾了东西，摸到了刘备的中军帐跟前。</p><p>只要刘备本人在帐里保持不变，诸葛亮就可以拿罗盘一个一个物件单独试验，看看谁才是真正的始作俑者。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>这个方法我们在后世给它起了名字，叫控制变量法（。<br/>如果有逻辑错误就是我没想清楚。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 05</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>穿心<br/>
#贬谪将军备x算命先生亮<br/>
 05<br/>
刘备有一件漂亮的战袍。<br/>
暗红色打底，交领处有暗金色滚边，没有和一旁的盔甲一样妥帖地穿在架子上，只是随手揉成一团拦腰挂着，像是前不久才穿过。<br/>
诸葛亮凑近战袍，罗盘没有动。<br/>
“哦，那个是早几年皇上御赐的，”刘备见他在看那件战袍，不好意思地搓搓手，“很久不穿了，今早突然想起来穿上看看。”<br/>
他又回身在床边翻找茶叶，军营里酒随处可见，刘备的帐门边就垒了几坛，茶叶却仿佛很难找。<br/>
这件战袍的故事，诸葛亮也略有耳闻。早几年陆陆续续有京城里的人物流落到这片小村子里来，有个会讲故事的病怏怏的中年人，在季夏三月，难得清凉的晚上，在自己的小院子里给人讲故事，小孩子搬着小板凳去，诸葛亮不搬板凳，就站在一边，听他讲一些年轻小将凭着一腔孤勇，带着几千人马自封讨逆军，平定山东大乱，受封平虏将军这样的故事。<br/>
后来村民们知道他有病，犯起来咳得厉害，怕孩子被传染，都不让自己的孩子来了，于是七月就没有几个听众来了。但他还有很多故事要讲，只有无意间飞进院子的流萤能让他暂且停下，伸手去碰碰它们，然后把它们吓跑。<br/>
后来到了八月，最后一只流萤也不见了的时候，他就悄悄地去世了。<br/>
在他的故事里，年纪轻轻便受封的平虏将军从皇上手中得到了两件封赏，一样是诸葛亮眼前这件漂亮的战袍，还有一样，刘备一直拿在手上，进账时随手丢在了中军帐中央的矮帐上，是那柄剑。<br/>
诸葛亮想看看那柄剑。</p><p>刘备架了铁炉子铁锅，丢了点茶叶进去，又摸了两个脸盘大的铁碗出来，总算万事大吉了，正想跟小客人解释军营里就只有这些用来喝酒的铁家伙，茶是肯定沏不了的，回头却看到见诸葛亮要拔他的剑。<br/>
“哎！章武很锋利，这么拿会伤——”<br/>
开剑这一刻诸葛亮似乎看见了实体的锐气，银光一闪，耸得他不由得后撤了一小步，不知是他乍惊之下手抖，还是这前朝的名剑真有灵气，剑身似乎在他手中嗡鸣震动，连带着他脖子上挂的罗盘也颤巍巍地小幅度晃动起来。<br/>
罗盘……又动了？他才反应过来，还待仔细研究，刘备已经大步流星地过来把剑收了回去。<br/>
“怎么样？”刘备问他的手。<br/>
他低头看手，右手虎口确实裂开一道细纹，冒出几颗血珠。<br/>
刘备手边就是方才翻找出来的茶叶，便拿了几片叫他敷着止血。<br/>
诸葛亮自己却浑然不觉疼，瞥了眼再度恢复静止的罗盘，连忙问道：“这剑叫章武？”<br/>
刘备只道年轻男孩子都对漂亮武器感兴趣，拔了剑放在案上展示给他看：“剑柄这里刻了字。”<br/>
是隶书的“章武”，不用说，自然是取了“乐竟为章，止戈为武”的意思。<br/>
“这当是柄名剑，我能看看吗？”诸葛亮问。<br/>
刘备瞥了一眼他的手，把剑往他那边推了推，嘱咐他再三小心，不要拿手碰剑刃。<br/>
诸葛亮便不拿起章武，只是俯下身子触摸它，让罗盘也能落在案上，时不时和剑身贴在一起。<br/>
这剑却好似驯服下来，不再动了。<br/>
“我看话本上说，名剑皆有剑灵，遇敌之时会嗡鸣震颤示警。章武也会吗？”诸葛亮抬头问道。<br/>
“剑灵？”刘备蹙眉，“我练了三十年剑，却还从未见过这些。话本里写的震颤示警，当是练剑的人经年累月作战，积累了经验，遇见危险自己警觉吧。”<br/>
他盛了两碗茶，忽地又道：“章武倒确实有些神话传说。传说前朝四方割据，有人占据北方，有人占据南方，也有人在西南方偏僻之地自立为王，世称蜀地之主。这位蜀地之主，取了某座山上的玄铁矿，打造了八把剑，他自己拿了一把，剩下的分别赐予了他的后代和臣子。可惜百年之后其他剑都不见了踪迹，只有这一把流传下来。”<br/>
“这剑已历数百年，却保存得如此好，当是蜀主本人的剑吧。”<br/>
“不，传说唯一留下来的那一把是丞相的剑。那把章武却也未必就是你眼前这把，”刘备摇头道，“传说罢了，有些人看了几本野史，添油加醋拿来当宴会上茶余饭后的谈资，做不得真的。”</p><p>先生给的罗盘终于失去了生气。<br/>
即使还有些许转动，也只是刘备的茶碗碰着了章武，副官碰着了棋盘，章武和棋盘牵动了罗盘，诸如此类的原因。<br/>
诸葛亮摘下罗盘在怀中收好，和副官道别，回自己的营帐。<br/>
副官掀帐出来送他一程，此时正是日月更迭之时，西边的红日收起最后一丝热气，沉进无边的戈壁和沙地之下，东边的带点缺口的白色圆月带起冷气爬上中天——已是八月十四了。<br/>
先生的罗盘在中秋前一日失效了，仿佛先生又走了一次，诸葛亮不由感伤，悄悄低头垂泪。<br/>
日头一落，大地转瞬间便陷入黑暗，长长地、仿佛无尽般蔓延向西北方的零零落落的营帐里陆陆续续点起了灯。<br/>
两人各怀心事，愣在原地看了一会，副官忽然问道：“你从来没去过京城，对吧？”<br/>
诸葛亮点点头。诸葛子瑜十四五岁游学时曾经过京城，当初诸葛亮不知听谁说京城有手艺高超的糖人师傅，一直央着大哥带上他，大哥说他年纪太小跟着游学太辛苦，父亲也叫他老老实实在家练琴读书，等他自己到了能出门游学的年纪，没想到已经离京城十万八千里了。<br/>
“唉，那你一定想不到，京城中秋的赏月灯会有多热闹、多好看。”<br/>
诸葛亮听出了些炫耀的意味。<br/>
“将军那几年总被叫进宫里过节，他自己不在，就叫我们回家的回家、逛街的逛街。我家里离得远，只能和几个兄弟上街看灯。日头刚落的时候，人人都在家里吃团圆饭，我们就站在桥上等着，看每家每户的灯亮起来，再过一个时辰小伙子、大姑娘、玩杂耍的、小摊贩、达官贵人、外国使臣就都出来了，街上的花灯亮起来了，各种各样的，最多的是兔子样的，姑娘们都喜欢莲花样的，居然还有龙舟样的，我猜是端午用剩的。”<br/>
两个人都忍俊不禁，笑起来。<br/>
“这些灯到五更都不会熄，杂耍团的高跷也镶着灯，水里倒映的也是灯，树上桥上都挂了灯，亮得连月亮都看不清了，”副官望着东南方露出怀念的神情，“可比这儿亮多了。”<br/>
诸葛亮想了想，问他：“你想看灯吗？”<br/>
“现在？”副官眨眨眼，“你要怎么做？”<br/>
“帮我准备点蜡纸、竹条、浆糊、铁片，”诸葛亮道，“我扎纸灯给你看。”</p><p>“浆糊随处都是，铁片、蜡纸勉强还成，竹条在这大西北的军营里可难找。”第二日傍晚，副官带着几个士兵，搬了几捆东西，到营门找诸葛亮，诸葛亮的桌边原还有些写家书的士兵没走，现在副官搬了这么大堆东西来，不仅没人走，看热闹的人还越来越多了。<br/>
“那可怎么办？普通木条怕是弹性不够，做不了灯底。”<br/>
“我早就想到了，”副官得意道，把几小捆竹条拍到诸葛亮面前的桌上，“我白日里拆人去三十多里外的镇里，运气好找到了个木匠铺，才买了这些回来，你可省着点用，别做坏浪费了。”<br/>
“放心，”诸葛亮捋起袖子，道，“我在家里常跟着姐姐做这个。”<br/>
蜡纸剪成四面，削一长条竹条围成圆，全都用浆糊黏在一起，用火快速烤干，形成四四方方的灯型，小块铁片小心地固定在底部的竹条上，其上又固定了纸做导火的引线。<br/>
诸葛亮试了试做好的纸灯，瞥见桌上的笔，灵机一动：“这灯面上还能写字呢，谁想来许个愿？”<br/>
围观的士兵顿时跃跃欲试，一人站出来道：“先写中秋团圆吧，大伙都是这么想的，对吧？”<br/>
所有人都点点头，诸葛亮便在纸灯的四面分别写上“中秋团圆”四个大字，拿蜡烛引了火，轻轻托起灯底，让它顺着风向缓缓升起。<br/>
升起来了！能升多高啊？能飘多远啊？<br/>
士兵们仰头指着灯互相问道。<br/>
随着纸灯升高，更多将士围聚过来，不一会儿诸葛亮就被支到一边专门负责写愿望，从年轻士兵们手上递过来的灯卖相虽然不那么好，但胜在敦厚又结实，能让诸葛亮尽力多写两个字，而不会把好不容易黏好的纸灯扯散架。<br/>
“希望家里的小妹能找个好人家嫁了，要会写字、有前途、能当官的。”一个士兵说。<br/>
和他一起士兵提醒他：“这种官爷可多负心汉。”<br/>
他连忙拉着诸葛亮的手：“再加上不能是负心汉。”<br/>
这愿望字实在太多，纸灯写字又不好着力，诸葛亮左看右看，勉强在角落里补了“勿相弃”几个字。<br/>
副官这会儿终于有了些副官的样子，正在一旁维持秩序，让士兵们不要凑在一起放灯，诸葛亮顺手拿了一只灯过来，问道：“你想写些什么吗？”<br/>
副官想了想，道：“我没什么特别想写的，那就，希望有朝一日，还能回去在桥上看灯吧。”<br/>
人群里还有些熟面孔，诸葛亮和阿元年纪相近，便生亲近之感，此时一眼便看见个子矮一些的阿元抱着纸灯四处张望。<br/>
“阿元！”诸葛亮唤他。<br/>
“阿亮！”阿元见了他也开心，灵活地从人群间钻过来，他把怀里的纸灯递给诸葛亮，毫不犹豫地说道：“我想一直追随将军！”<br/>
诸葛亮写完，抬头却见阿元又有些欲言又止的样子。<br/>
“我还可以再许一个愿望吗？”阿元问道。<br/>
“愿望许多了会不灵的，”诸葛亮说，“不过我这里还有一个空纸灯，你先说说你的愿望是什么？”<br/>
“我还想要——打仗，打胜仗，把北边的异族敌人都赶跑，”他在这个热闹喜庆的节日说了些不合时宜的话，好像后知后觉地有了一些羞愧之情，移开视线，扯着衣角，“只要我们能打赢一回，这些异族人就不会这么嚣张了。”<br/>
诸葛亮握握他的手：“我来帮你写，这就算我的愿望了。”他在空纸灯四面写下了“家国平安”四个大字，署上了自己的名字。<br/>
正要帮阿元也署名，他却自己跳了起来：“我会写名字！让我自己来写！”<br/>
诸葛亮把纸灯递给他，看他飞快地写下“元贞”两个字，虽然握笔姿势变扭，字却写得横平竖直，想是练过不少次了。<br/>
他俩一起找副官引燃了灯，看它们慢慢和其他百十只纸灯飞作一处，随着刚入秋时温和的西北风越飘越远，变成微弱的星星点点，照亮另外一片夜空。<br/>
等过几个时辰，作引线的纸烧没了，铁片的余热尽了，这些纸灯安稳地着了路，就会有谁惊奇地发问：“这些灯都是从哪里来的呀，怎么这么多都写着一样的字呢。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>中秋快乐！<br/>罗盘坏了马上开始谈恋爱</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 06</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>刘备在中军帐撑着脸眯着眼睛看兵书阵法。</p>
  <p>他从军之前读过几年书，《诗》、《书》、《易》都读过，但是不爱读。从军之后得了长官的夸赞，说他手长脚长，正是练剑的材料，他就更是放飞自我，成天练剑，再也不读书了。</p>
  <p>这边刘备正对着那些五行八卦、奇门遁甲犯难，时而感叹那个小算命先生年纪这么小却什么都懂真是不得了，外边却突然一阵嘈杂，他心想今日是八月十五，戍边将士不能回家团聚，想在军营里过得热闹些也无伤大雅，让他们闹去吧。便又硬着头皮翻了几页书，可外头的吵闹声不仅没消停，反而有越演越烈的趋势，他眼里看进的字块图样都跟过眼云烟般消散了，一点没进脑子。</p>
  <p>这下刘备忍不住了，掀帐出去，随手抓了个人质问：“这是在干什么呢，这么大阵仗，副官人呢？”</p>
  <p>这个倒霉的小兵只是碰巧路过，忽然被带着怒意的主帅抓着，战战兢兢地答道：“将……将军，您之前请……请来的写字先生正在营门给大伙做天灯祈福，副……副官也在那里，将军您看。”</p>
  <p>刘备顺着他指的方向看去，果然发现今晚的天空格外亮堂一些，他甫一出帐没来得及注意，还以为是八月十五的月亮本来要比平常亮一些。</p>
  <p>纸灯本来是战场上用来传递信息的工具，北边的异族人不过汉人的节日，不知道这边的汉人在搞什么名堂，这几天想来要寝食难安了，思及此处，刘备心情大好，放开小兵，反正书也没法看了，不如散步过去看看诸葛亮。</p>
  <p>刘备到时，阿元和诸葛亮正脑袋挨在一起写字，等两人一起去找副官放了灯，又肩并肩仰头张望了半天，回头才终于发现刘备。</p>
  <p>“将军！”年轻士兵见了他一惊，忽地想起什么，一溜烟跑没影了，留下刘葛二人面面相觑，没过一会儿又一溜烟地跑回来，这回垂着头，“越哥说竹条和蜡纸都用完了，没有空纸灯了。”</p>
  <p>刘备才意识到阿元是想拿了新纸灯给他，让他也能许愿，连忙拍拍阿元的肩：“没事没事，你们这不是都帮我许过了。”</p>
  <p>灯既然放完了，刘备嘱咐副官带人收拾残局，免得大过节的军营里走水。</p>
  <p>一切安排妥当，他又过来找诸葛亮：“走吧。我送你回去，今天是团圆节，回去陪陪吴伯吧。”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>刘备提了灯，取了剑，等诸葛亮收了包袱，一起步行回村。</p>
  <p>从军营回村还有三五里路，多是硬质戈壁路，因着两端有村子和军营供水，肆意地长了不少骆驼刺，夜里行路一不留神就要被骆驼刺的根或是大块的沙石绊倒。</p>
  <p>“哎，小心！那里有碎石。”</p>
  <p>“哎，那边不好走，到我这边来。”</p>
  <p>“哎……”</p>
  <p>半天刘备终于发现有什么不对，提灯转过来看诸葛亮的脸：“我看你也有十四了，可该有字了吧。”总这么哎哎哎叫，或是直呼大名听起来很没礼貌。</p>
  <p>诸葛亮摇头：“我没有字。”</p>
  <p>他还没有练就面不改色说谎的能力，骗不了刘备这样混了大半辈子军营的老兵。</p>
  <p>刘备叹气，道：“你当我是虚长你二十岁么，你不愿意说便罢了。”</p>
  <p>半天他又道：“我却可以猜上一猜，你名叫亮，人常道高洁君子‘亮直清方’，这剩下三个字必有其一，我猜得可对？”</p>
  <p>诸葛亮也不装了，忍不住笑着摇头：“还真一个字都没对。”</p>
  <p>“一个都没对？”刘备扬眉，“你家里要是有什么兄弟，中间字都叫什么公啊子啊的，就更好猜一点。”</p>
  <p>诸葛亮仍是笑着摇头。</p>
  <p>字没问出来，气氛倒活络不少，这小孩在他面前总是压着心事，刘备这还是第一次见诸葛亮当着他的面笑，便想着打铁要趁热，又问道：“我见你读兵法，画地图，又懂阴阳八卦，可有想过来营里当差？我们这里还缺个军师。”</p>
  <p>诸葛亮虽然不乐意被当作小孩子看，心里却知道自己还只是个孩子，刘备年长他二十岁，却三番四次地当他是个先生看，主动请教，现在还提出要他来做军师，诸葛亮原以为他只是随便说笑，看他的脸却认真得很。</p>
  <p>“多谢将军美意，亮……并无入世之意，只想做山野闲人。”诸葛亮低头抓紧了怀里的罗盘。罗盘虽然已经坏了，先生韬光养晦、不露锋芒的教诲却还铭记于心。</p>
  <p>刘备见他又是这样压着心事，口不对心的样子，便也不多说了。</p>
  <p>他们一路回到村子已是亥时，吴伯的院子里一片漆黑、静悄悄的，二人想他应是睡了，进院子时都踮着脚，没想到吴伯的腿脚不行，耳朵却灵得很，拿了扫帚从房里钻出来，喝道：“是谁！”</p>
  <p>诸葛亮道：“是刘将军送我回来，我们吵醒您了？”</p>
  <p>吴伯看了看诸葛亮，又看了看刘备，哼了一声，转身又了房。</p>
  <p>“吴伯对谁都这个脾气，”诸葛亮对刘备解释道，“脾气差点，人却是很好的。我知道他是看我买书缺钱，故意把写家书的事都交给我做。”</p>
  <p>刘备挥挥手，全不在意。</p>
  <p>此时月上中天，破云而出，今日在军营，刘备便发觉诸葛亮和平日里打扮得不太一样，一时却总想不起来，现在月光将诸葛亮整个人照得清清楚楚，也把他的思路照开了，他忽地福至心灵，问道：“你平日里总是挂在脖子上的那个呢，怎么不见了？没有掉在营里吧？”</p>
  <p>诸葛亮怔了怔，道：“我收起来了。”</p>
  <p>“那便好。”刘备放下心来，送诸葛亮回了屋，自己又提了灯离开了。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>村子里又安宁了大半个月，新来知县的车马终于姗姗来迟，驶进了村里，正红色官服、戴着有长长帽翅的官帽的青年人从车上下来，打开黄色的诏书，来看热闹的村民们互相看看，迟疑着跪下来接诏。</p>
  <p>“朕荷皇穹之眷命。守列圣之丕基。十年于兹。四海思乂。朕闻陇西阵前，民生多艰，朕心实愧，夙夜忧叹，特遣门下侍郎、平虏将军，急速赴任，拯危济困，并赐城名乂城，以祈天下获乂。布告多方。咸体朕怀。”*</p>
  <p>青年官员收了诏书，又上了车，大概还要赶着去找军营里的刘备。</p>
  <p>吴伯还在院子里敲腿，见诸葛亮回来，问道：“今天上面又来人了？说什么了？”</p>
  <p>“哦，就是说皇上派了两个人来，还给我们村起了个名字。”诸葛亮心不在焉道，他不关心这个。刚才那位文官走得太快，他没来得及问，他心心念念的《占侯奇门》现在在哪呢？</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*改编自《宋大诏令集》</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 07</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>把新来的青年知县安顿在了驿馆，又安排人去联系工匠催促修建新府衙的进度。刘备和副官忙活了半天，终于歇下来喝了口茶。<br/>“怎么说，”副官指着桌上垒着的一叠书问道，“是叫他自己来取，还是我给他送过去？”<br/>“你方才没见一个成年文官搬这些都费力，你去歇着等放饭吧，一会我给他送。”<br/>刘备不爱拖着事，只歇了一会儿，便去马厩里牵了马，把十几本书仔细扎好，翻身上马，用双臂夹稳揽在身前，拍马飞身向城里去了。<br/>到了新封的乂城跟前，为了不惊扰城中百姓，刘备提早下马，牵马进了城。<br/>诸葛亮此时却不在家，只有吴伯一个人在家生火做午饭，清粥小菜，一点肉沫也不见，看得刘备直皱眉。<br/>“那我在这里等——”<br/>“不用等了，阿亮不一定会回来吃。”<br/>主人下了逐客令，刘备只好放下书，退出门来。<br/>这狭长的小城就这么点大，从西北边大营一路过来已经把路上景物看了个遍，刘备便牵马向东走，途中碰见了陈姨带着个十七八的姑娘迎面而来，刘备温声询问，陈姨一问三不知，小姑娘却答道：“书院的阿亮？村子最东面有棵大槐树，他常爱在那树上待着，待上一整天也不腻。”<br/>“你这小丫头倒知道得挺清楚，”陈姨道，“唉？他既然知道那槐树在东边当初还能给我算错？”<br/>刘备谢过两位，一路向东，果然有一棵二人合抱的大树，此时已过了中秋，微风起时，黄叶簌簌地往下落。诸葛亮的身影就在黄叶间半隐半现，待刘备走得近了，才看清，他是托着腮坐在树干的分叉上，怀里抱着书，目光却没落在书上，向着东南方极目远眺。<br/>“阿亮？”刘备学着吴伯和小姑娘叫道。<br/>诸葛亮一惊，收回目光往下一看，是刘备仰头看他。<br/>本来不告诉他字，一方面是因为曾经亲昵地叫他孔明的人都已经不在了，另一方面还是不想和刘备过于亲近，结果刘备这一叫，加上年龄差，简直亲昵得像是父亲叫儿子了。<br/>这算是搬起石头砸自己的脚，诸葛亮觉得变扭，又不好说什么，他手脚并用地从树上下来，拍拍沾了落叶的前襟，问道：“将军何事？”<br/>“我来送书给你。”刘备道。<br/>诸葛亮顿时眼前一亮，飞跑着回家，刘备在后面牵着马拉他不住，只能不住喊着让他小心着点，别跑摔了。<br/>他举着书的样子像极了平常的孩子得了新奇的小玩具，饭也不吃了，就想马上进房摆弄他的小玩具。刘备在一旁看着直摇头，拉住他：“急什么，这书现在就是你的了，没人跟你抢，先把饭吃了。”转念一想吴伯那饭菜给老人吃也就罢了，给正在长身体的年轻人就太不合适了，拉着诸葛亮就要出门：“走，我带你去营里吃。”<br/>诸葛亮还没反应过来便被轻巧地抱上了马。</p><p>凑热闹本是人的天性，天晴的时候没人愿意一个人闷在营帐里，士兵们找了个空地，三三两两地聚在一起，吃着肉，再偷偷背着长官来几口酒，吃得热火朝天，笑骂声不断。<br/>“哟！”副官一手端着碗一手抬起招呼道，“将军回来啦，我让人留了——唉？怎么还带了一个。”<br/>“叫他们再盛一份。”刘备翻身下来，又把方才被他飞马狂奔飙得晕晕乎乎的诸葛亮抱下来。<br/>副官左看看右看看，自觉给他俩让出了并排的位置。<br/>军营的饭菜虽然看着粗犷，确实比吴伯的要丰盛不少，诸葛亮闻着肉香，才察觉自己早饭也没吃，腹中空荡荡的，便也不再客套，抓了筷子斯文地吃起来。<br/>“我看你再只吃那些青菜叶子，怕是要长不高了。不如以后都来营里吃饭。你前些日子住的营帐还没收呢。”刘备道。<br/>“人家说吃人嘴软，我又怎么好意思只进不出，”诸葛亮道。刘备想他这是又拒绝了，还要再说什么，诸葛亮开口道，“将军拿餐食养着我，我倒像是将军的食客了。我年幼卑鄙，担不起军师一职，承蒙将军不弃，愿效仿前朝食客，为将军帮忙帮闲、预卜吉凶。”<br/>他放下碗，跪直身体，庄重地向刘备行了礼，刘备一时有些受宠若惊，不由自主地也回了礼。<br/>诸葛亮又挺直身体，合手换了称呼：“明公。”<br/>不知什么毛病，明公这词刘备怎么听怎么不得劲：“算了算了，你就还是叫将军吧。”<br/>而且他这身窄袖行合手礼实在太变扭，刘备心道得赶紧找个裁缝再给他做件宽袖的衣服。<br/>副官和一众将士在一旁，一时吃进嘴里的饭也忘了嚼，都目瞪口呆地看着。良久有胆子大的问道：“这位小先生看着年纪这么轻，帮忙帮闲，除了读书写信，不知道还能帮上什么忙？”<br/>刘备不直接回答，拍拍诸葛亮，问道：“你在家都看了什么书？”<br/>“《六韬》、《三略》、《孙子》、《吴子》……武经七书都看了不下五遍。”<br/>刘备看向那个胆子大的：“他家里几本兵法都给翻烂了，你行不行？”<br/>“没看出来将军这么护犊哇。”那人小声嘟囔道。<br/>刘备没听清：“什么？”<br/>“说您偏心呢。”副官道。<br/>这话说得像有谁在跟诸葛亮争风吃醋一般，四周的将士都觉得有趣，笑出声来。</p><p>往后诸葛亮便时时在营内走动，偶尔回去看看吴伯。<br/>军营离敌营更近，他的地图也可以继续画了，只可惜营里无树可爬，登不高就看不远，他只能花了些时间，自己搭了个木架子。<br/>刘备一面感叹他手巧，给他几块木头仿佛什么都能做，一面担心他：“登高可不止看得远，还容易被当箭靶子。”<br/>也是，这日子过得太轻松，他都快忘把明夷卦忘了。</p><p>立冬之后，营里分配的柴火充足，帐里太暖和，诸葛亮便再也不能早起了，这日他从帐里出来，午前的练兵已经散了，只有刘备和副官还留在校场上，趁这个机会自己练练剑。<br/>刘备的剑法是在战场上磨出来的，不属于任何一家剑派，是他自己的一套路数，刚猛有力，追求速战速决、一击毙命。<br/>——本来是这样的。方才他远远瞥见诸葛亮过来了，动作里不自觉地加了些年轻时学的花式，翻着手腕挽几个剑花，转圈回身，这下变成刚柔并济了。<br/>一套舞下来，副官在一旁连连鼓掌：“将军好剑法！”<br/>刘备握着章武看诸葛亮，显然是想听听他的看法，腹有诗书的诸葛亮定能夸得更好听一些。<br/>诸葛亮严肃地点点头：“将军这剑法——果真稀里哗啦的。好剑法。”<br/>刘备莫名其妙地眨眨眼，回头又看副官，用眼神示意他：“这又是什么你们年轻人的时髦说法？”<br/>副官一脸无辜地摊手，两个人皱着鼻子你看我我看你。<br/>“你们这是在看什么呢，”诸葛亮心情愉悦，拉他们两个，“走了，放饭了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 08</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>副官搓着手，带着一阵寒气从帐外进来，指着帐内两人叫道：“怎么又被你们抢了先！”<br/>“赶紧把门关好，”刘备骂道，“热气都出去了！”<br/>帐内是正在对弈的刘备和诸葛亮，副官无法，只能在棋盘边上找了个位置看着。<br/>“不出车吗，将军。”<br/>“唉，将军你这么走要出问题的。”<br/>“将军你的马炮走到一条线了。”<br/>“将军——”<br/>“我怎么以前没发现你话这么多？”刘备拿手里的黑将给了他一个脑瓜崩。<br/>诸葛亮笑着重新摆棋盘：“上回是我先手将军才惜败一步，这回该将军先了。”<br/>副官安静了一小会儿，又忍不住开口：“将军——”<br/>“你又想说什么？”<br/>“将军，你这马刚开局可就要被吃了。”<br/>诸葛亮只笑着摇摇头，却另走了一步。<br/>“你家将军这是在拿弃马诓我呢。我要是吃它，他就要连着将死我了。”<br/>“这招竟也没骗过你。”刘备感叹。<br/>不知为何，副官突然觉得自己不该待在这儿，应该出去到雪地里站一会儿。<br/>他还没来得及出去，外面突然有人踉踉跄跄地闯了进来。<br/>这人本来应该只是来找诸葛亮，却没想军营里最大的官全都在这，顿时傻了眼。<br/>“是三营的程越，”副官告诉刘备，又转头问那人，“出什么事了？”<br/>“我……我刚收到家里的信，我的妻子……生产……大冷天的……我不知道……”他扑通一下伏在了 地上。<br/>“别着急，”诸葛亮走到他跟前，跪坐下来与他平视，“先让我看看信。”<br/>诸葛亮快速扫完信，笑着扶他起来：“亮要恭喜小将军了，生产过程中虽然有些困难，现下已是母子平安了。令夫人说要给孩子起名叫程俟呢。她说家里一切都好，你在外面就不要多操心了。”<br/>程越脸上浮现出喜悦之色，但很快又被迟疑取代：“那后面那一大段是？”<br/>“令夫人说近来其他绣娘学了首新歌，不能唱给你听，只能抄给你看看，以表思念。词是冯延巳的那首《长命女》。”<br/>诸葛亮朗声念道：“春日宴，绿酒一杯歌一遍，再拜陈三愿。”<br/>一愿郎君千岁，二愿妾身常健，三愿如同梁上燕，岁岁长相见。<br/>诸葛亮帮程越写了回信，他连连向三人拜谢，欢天喜地地出门去了，门也忘了关。<br/>“唉，”刘备吹着冷风叹气，转头吩咐副官，“你明日跟三营说，把他调到后面跟着看粮草。”</p><p>转眼间寒来暑往、冬去春来，已经到了第三年。<br/>“哎，将军，”副官拿着几张纸进帐来，这几日诸葛亮回家陪吴伯，只有刘备一个人在帐内撑着脸看书，“我刚在驿站收了封信，是皇上慰问军中将士的礼单。”<br/>“都有些什么？”刘备问。<br/>给将士们的粮草酒肉补给自不必多说。<br/>“——还有些给将军的，有两罐新摘的黄山毛峰——”<br/>“明前的黄山毛峰？这可是好茶，一会给诸葛亮送一罐去。”<br/>“——几匹织锦——”<br/>“刚巧诸葛亮最近长个子，旧衣服都短了一截，一会也给他送几匹。”<br/>“——还有一个礼部侍郎，要不我一会也给诸葛亮送去？”<br/>刘备摆手不理会他的揶揄：“礼部？”<br/>“人已经在驿馆了。”</p><p>刘备午时从驿馆出来，顾不上回去吃饭，大步流星，直往城东边赶。<br/>诸葛亮果然又在树上，他嘴上说嫌刘备送的宽袍碍着他爬树，这不还是好好穿着，刘备美滋滋地想，现在虽然个子长了，脸还是略显稚嫩，等再过几年孩子长大了，再送他几件鹤氅，他穿着定是更丰神俊朗。<br/>“营里出什么事了？”诸葛亮放下书问道。<br/>“营里没什么事，”刘备道，“是我有事——我有一个好消息和一个坏消息，你想先听哪个？”<br/>诸葛亮转转眼睛：“不如你先说，让我来猜猜是好的还是坏的。”<br/>“我要官复原职，回京城去了。”<br/>“这一定是好消息了。”诸葛亮听见自己的声音说，他不由自主地垂眼避开了刘备的视线，“亮在此先恭喜将军了。那么坏消息呢？”<br/>“你先听完另一个消息再做判断。”刘备神秘道。</p><p>这几年，但凡京中来人，处理完公事，刘备总在闲聊时顺口询问来人：“大人在京中朝中，不知有没有见过姓诸葛的一族？”<br/>“诸葛？”对方往往疑惑道。<br/>“哦，是这样的，我在这小城里认识一个姓诸葛的孩子，我看他行为举止优雅大方，必出自世族大家，诸葛又不是什么常见姓氏，便想着或许能帮他找着家人。”<br/>“我倒是没有听过，”对方往往这么回答，“这孩子定是有什么特别之处，才让刘将军如此挂心了。”<br/>刘备叹气：“他小小年纪便博学多才，必非池中之物，若是终身耗费在这一座小城里，真是可惜了。”<br/>我朝幅员辽阔，找人本就是大海捞针，何况经历过七八年前的事诸葛亮的家人也未必都还活着，刘备原也不指望能问出什么结果，没想到今天却得了不一样的回答。<br/>“诸葛？倒真的有一个。兵部近来入职了一个二十来岁的年轻人，叫——诸葛瑾。”<br/>刘备立时来了精神：“这位诸葛瑾，他是哪里人？<br/>“应是山东诸县人吧……可也巧了，我本来在礼部任职，不该认识他，是他一入职就拿了画像四处询问有没有人见过他的二弟，我们都劝他，这都快十年啦，又是因为那几年的变故走散的，这个二弟怕是早就不在了吧。他倒也不生气，只说他的弟弟从小聪明灵慧，一定能保全自己的。”<br/>刘备的心揪紧了，有些答案呼之欲出：“你可还记得他要找的弟弟叫什么名字？”<br/>“记得，当然记得，诸葛瑾这样满京城逢人便问，我就是记不得他的名字也能记得他弟弟的名字，叫诸葛亮，字孔明。”</p><p>“你是说大哥……大哥还活着！”他还坐在树上，一时心情激动，把怀里的书碰得啪地掉在了地上。<br/>刘备怕他也摔下来，连忙张开双臂接他：“你说你一个世家公子，怎么就爱天天爬上爬下的。”<br/>诸葛亮一蹬树干，就轻巧地落进了刘备的怀里，急切地又问道：“他还有没有说些别的？均弟呢？”<br/>当年父亲作为地方官在战乱中死去，诸葛瑾不得不带着全家离乡逃难时，诸葛均还在襁褓之中，一家人的心思难免都放在脆弱的婴孩身上，这才无意间丢了七八岁的诸葛亮。诸葛亮一个小孩子找不到方向，只能又折返回家，正巧碰见家里请的那位教书先生还没走，才有了今天的故事。<br/>“哎，小公子，”诸葛亮还记得先生那天笑眯眯的样子，“不，是二公子了，你问我为什么没走？岂不闻大隐隐于市，最危险的地方就是最安全的地方。”<br/>他家先生一向没个正形，诸葛亮年幼时坐不住，不爱练琴，他就带着诸葛亮出去摆摊给人算卦，父亲知道后两个人一起罚抄书，也就是仗着才高才一直没被辞退。<br/>“后来呢？”刘备安抚着他的后背。<br/>先生无论什么时候都是吊儿郎当的笑眯眯的样子，最后离开的时候也还是这样：“嘘，孔明，你就老老实实地待在这儿，这里是道路交汇之处，明日一早上面派下来的讨逆军和逃难的商队总要来一个。至于外面这些就知道趁火打劫的蠢货，我去把他们引开。”<br/>第二日诸葛亮等到了商队，商队里有带着孩子的母亲，不忍心丢下他一个人，便带着他，长途跋涉四千多里，一路到达了此处，把他交到了吴伯手上。<br/>“是我来晚了。孔明。”刘备道，用力抱住怀里的诸葛亮。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 09</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>诸葛亮反应过来：“你官复原职，怎么倒还算坏消息了。”<br/>“是不算坏，”刘备道，“我带着你一起走，你大哥现也在京城任职，到时候我们还能常常相见。”</p><p>再过不久，他就要能见到大哥了！不知道这几年两个姐姐可嫁了好人家，还有诸葛均，均弟这几年正是变化最快的时候，怕是就算迎面走过来，诸葛亮也认不出了。<br/>可若是回京，就要离开这个他已经住了近十年的地方了，吴伯会愿意跟他一起回去吗？<br/>“怎么了？东西很沉？”副官看他低着头不说话，就要来拿走他怀里抱着的布料。<br/>“没事。”他扭转了身子不让副官拿。<br/>副官便没再强求，比划比划他怀里的布料：“这些应该差不多够了，就是给大伙补个衣服，用不着那许多布。我们一会再去买几坛酒就回去。”<br/>副官进了酒铺，诸葛亮就暂时把东西都放在地上等他，结果左等右等半天都等不到他出来，正要进去看看，副官跟着个熟人一起出来了，脸上带着一丝丝尴尬。<br/>这个熟人是陈姨。<br/>“……你就回去跟你们将军说说呗，不管他有没有想法，那不都是百利无一害的。哎，是阿亮啊。”<br/>诸葛亮搞不明白，待陈姨走远了，问副官：“陈姨能有什么事要找将军说的？”<br/>“那还能有什么事，”副官无奈道，“她说将军这么多年正室空虚，连个体己人都没有，家里家外的事都要他一个人干太辛苦了，要给他说媒。”<br/>他说完以后悄悄注意着诸葛亮的脸，好奇诸葛亮会有什么表情。<br/>刘备的态度倒一直都挺清楚的。前阵子他跟他家将军在军营里走动闲扯，他抱怨这几年在军队里连女子的裙摆都没见过，“你说他们在这荒郊野岭的地方开什么书院，还不如开窑子来得有用。”<br/>彼时诸葛亮正好从前面的转角处转过来，刘备怕他继续胡说八道，抬手就给了他一肘子。<br/>……有人说过吗？刘将军从小习武，拍人的时候容易控制不住手劲，这一肘子打得他瞬间直不起腰。<br/>诸葛亮莫名奇妙地看了他俩一眼，他还赶着去教五营的人写字，打了招呼就走了。<br/>他受了这顿打，突然脑子就灵光了，这么解释一切都说得通了：“行，我知道了，将军您是心里那点风花雪月就在眼前呢，难怪体恤不了我们这些下里巴人的辛苦。”<br/>“你知道了？你又知道什么了？”刘备又轻轻拍他一下。“你小子给我口风紧一点。”<br/>诸葛亮愣了愣，他倒是真的从来没考虑过这些问题。</p><p>刘备其实说不上是多好看的人。他有一双温和有神的圆眼睛，但是眼睛大就容易生细纹，让人一看就知道他已经不是年轻小伙子了。<br/>诸葛亮一边理着手里的衣服一边在心里默默做算数，等到他加冠的时候，刘备就要四十了，等到他而立，刘备就五十了，俗话说三十二娶、二十而嫁……但是说白了这跟他又有什么关系？<br/>他心里烦躁，手里战袍叠歪了，又要展开重新整理。<br/>刘备从校场上风风火火地回来，就看到诸葛亮在他的中军帐里，跪坐在他的床上叠他的战袍。<br/>“孔明？你这是在干什么？”<br/>“我想起来了，”诸葛亮答非所问，“我还会算账。我算得应该比其他人都好些。”<br/>时隔三年，他终于又生出了“我怎么还是看不懂诸葛亮”这样的感想。<br/>“我要你帮我做这些内眷的事做什么，”刘备哭笑不得，“那我可真是暴殄天物，瞎了眼了。你那些书又看完了？我再让人帮你采买？”<br/>他心里隐隐约约有了些猜想，只是不敢相信。<br/>这事还是要怪副官，副官自己嫌尴尬，后来忙营里的事又完全忘了提说媒的事，该打。</p><p>“今天怎么是你自己出来了？”<br/>“副官最近忙得脚不沾地，先让他歇几天。采买的事我来就行。”<br/>诸葛亮却好像不太开心。刘备习惯性地要帮他拿较重的物件，他却不让拿。<br/>怕什么就来什么，陈姨好像总能在所有需要她的场合即时出现。<br/>“哎！刘将军！”<br/>诸葛亮心里一紧。<br/>“你那个副官忒也不靠谱了，他定是根本忘了告诉你。”<br/>“告诉我什么？”<br/>“我要给您说媒呀！是我家那个小侄女，您以前见过的，现在又长大了些，正是二八年华，漂亮呢，哎呀，择日不如撞日，要不我现在就带您去看看。”<br/>刘备小心地斜着眼睛去瞥诸葛亮，诸葛亮直视前方谁也不看。<br/>“这……不太合适吧，我这已经快到不惑之年了，怎么好耽误你家里青春年少的好姑娘，十六的姑娘应该去找些年轻的小伙子……哦，咳，况且匈奴不灭，何以家为，我在这几年都没建什么功立什么业，怎么好意思现在成家。”<br/>“这可太可惜了，”陈姨不服输不放弃，“我们家姑娘说年龄不是问题，就喜欢您这样的有志气的英雄人物，要不您再考虑考虑，今天就上我们那吃个饭吧，阿亮也跟着来就行……”<br/>刘备苦笑着连连推拒，终于把这莫名来的桃花挡过去了。<br/>但是这还不算完，陈姨换了个目标，继续攻略：“哎，这几年没留神，阿亮都这么大了，要跟将军您一般高了，长成俊俏的小伙子了。阿亮今年多大了？”<br/>诸葛亮这才转过头，不知所措地看了刘备一眼。<br/>“十七了。”诸葛亮自己乖巧地回答道。<br/>“哎，你看，这不就巧了，我家姑娘十六，阿亮十七，这十六配十七天造地设呀，我家姑娘说就喜欢阿亮这样有才华又俊秀的年轻人呢。哎，要不……”<br/>“还早还早，”这回是刘备帮着答了，“阿亮这还没到加冠之年，年纪还小呢，不急这些。等他加冠了，我再问问他有什么想法。”<br/>“将军对阿亮可真是无微不至的好，”最后陈姨感叹道，“阿亮这孩子七八岁就独自生活，能遇着将军这样慈爱的人照顾着可真是太好运了。”<br/>“孩子”、“慈爱”、“照顾”，这几个词听得诸葛亮浑身别扭。<br/>他回营的路上一路忍着不说，刘备也不说，却是在等他先说。<br/>“我不是小孩子，”他终于找到了一个合适的说法，“几年前是，现在不是了。”<br/>还没到时候，刘备老神在在地等着，听他还能再说点什么。<br/>“我不想要照顾……你不要总是把我当儿子养……我……”<br/>这回到时候了。<br/>“我从来没把你当儿子看，”刘备拉着他，让他俩能直视对方的眼睛，“我为什么关照你，我当你是什么，你自己倒是要好好想一想。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>别怪那个侄女，那个玄亮皆可嫁的侄女是我本人。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这是一张琴。<br/>
诸葛亮掀开帐门，借着月光，一眼便看见了它。<br/>
它静悄悄地躺在案上，送它的人却不见踪影。自那日之后，刘备怕他尴尬，有意避让。<br/>
“君子读五经、通六艺、擅琴棋书画，”刘备曾笑着说，“我见他你旁的都有了，就是缺张好琴。”<br/>
大西北哪找上好的桐木斫琴，这必是他早就差人寻了工匠，又辗转三四千里从内地送过来的。<br/>
又岂止是这张琴呢。诸葛亮略略抬手又掀开一些帐门，莹润的月光便一寸一寸无声地漫浸了营帐的各个角落，所到之处，那些架子上的衣袍、那些案上的茶叶、那些床前的书卷，无一不是刘备留下的痕迹。<br/>
而诸葛亮自己，现在也在这无声的月光之下。</p><p>“小军师让我转告您，他今夜戌时要请将军听琴。”<br/>
刘备丢下手里的书，问道：“他可说了去哪里？”<br/>
“他只说，将军您一定知道在哪里。”<br/>
于是刘备信手揣了章武，顺着新月形的小城，一路向东。<br/>
他并不心急，也就没有牵马，今夜没有云，月光明澈地照亮他的路。他走着走着，时不时放慢脚步，在心里赞叹那轮将圆未圆的明月。不久这月光也黯淡下来，他原以为是又有了云，直到听见了影影约约的琴声，才惊觉，不是云，是诸葛亮。<br/>
诸葛亮一袭宽袖锦袍，散了发，只束了发尾，坐在槐树下抚琴。<br/>
什么都好，就是这琴声略煞风景。<br/>
刘备伫立半晌，待他一曲罢了，道：“你这弹得磕磕绊绊的，要不是我好歹吃了几场皇家的筵席，听了不少宫廷乐师的曲子，还真听不出来是凤求凰。”<br/>
他心里明白，别家的十六七的姑娘为了学琴整日整日坐在窗边的时候，诸葛亮或是埋首于书堆和奇门遁甲，或是不知跑去哪个角落帮他画地图去了，自然弹不好琴。<br/>
那边诸葛亮毫不客气地站起来，把琴推给他：“那亮就请将军指教一二了。”<br/>
“哎哎，”刘备连忙把琴推回去，给人按下来，“我几岁就习武参军了，哪里会弹琴，你弹你弹。”<br/>
二人自以为一本正经，若是有旁人在便会察觉，这一个弹琴的低着头傻乐，一个听琴的托着脸傻乐，低着头的那个稍微内敛些，但若仔细辨认了还是傻乐。<br/>
“将军这琴可有名字了？”<br/>
“还没有名字，我倒确有个想法，”刘备又不好意思地搓搓手，“叫它‘枕戈’，如何？”<br/>
“这名字配这琴未免太凶悍了些，”他才刚说完又自觉不合适，“还是孔明来取吧。”<br/>
“是个好名字，”诸葛亮道，指指刘备腰上的剑，“枕戈待旦既是将军的心愿，又和将军的佩剑‘章武’是一对。就叫它‘枕戈’吧。”<br/>
刘备确实存了让这琴与他的剑相配的心思，现在诸葛亮不需他点破便能理解，不由得大为感动，起身结结实实抱了坐在琴前的诸葛亮一下，诸葛亮还靠在他怀里懵着，他又很快放开手：“孔明啊孔明，我知道你与我心意相通，你想要回应我让我安心，可你年纪还轻，这些事等你我回了京，你见过那些京城风貌，加冠之后再做决定也不迟。”<br/>
诸葛亮正待要回他，忽地一阵马蹄声突兀地自远及近传来。<br/>
“将军您可让我好找！”是副官的声音。“前线探子来报，敌军有异动。”</p><p>夜半三更，营中四处点起了篝火，人头攒动。<br/>
“不行。”刘备斩钉截铁道，“你就在营里待着，战场上刀剑无眼，这件事没商量。”<br/>
诸葛亮见横竖是说不动让刘备带上他了，只能闷声坐在一旁。<br/>
刘备还是不放心，百忙之中吩咐副官：“你找个后方的谁跟着他，别叫他乱跑。”</p><p>刘备在校场点兵誓师。<br/>
“敌军已至，我长话短说，”他举起酒碗，“诸位，养兵千日，用兵一时，我们保家卫国的时候到了。举起你们的戈，排好你们的盾，竖起你们的矛*，希望你们听从号令、奋勇抗敌，我们背后三里是乂城百姓，背后千里是中国万民，我们一步都不能退。”<br/>
他说完，仰头饮尽碗里的酒，一把将碗摔在地上。<br/>
校场上乌压压一片人，人人的半边脸庞映照在火光中，上万人一齐跟着喝了酒摔了碗，振聋发聩。<br/>
副官牵了马来，刘备翻身上马，轻声道：“走吧。”<br/>
诸葛亮注视着他的背影，他没有再回头。</p><p>象棋盘上的棋子，虽有敌我、职阶之分，却是没有名字和脸的。丢卒保车，乃至弃车保帅，不过是寻常战术，只要有效，任谁用了都不会有更多愧疚，只会懊恼自己又比敌人多丢了几个能打的棋子，赢的几率更渺茫了些罢了。<br/>
诸葛亮找了一处篝火，盘腿坐在空荡荡的校场上，捡起一小段枯枝，又随手画了个八卦。<br/>
今夜是不能入睡了，诸葛亮想，方才怎么就没有想到再去看一眼阿元阿越他们呢。</p><p>将近天明的时候诸葛亮终于回了营帐，抱着枕戈入睡。<br/>
他做了个梦。<br/>
原先这梦里有刘备，有火光，让他分不清梦境和现实。<br/>
刘备穿着他自己喜欢，平时也要穿出来看看的那身红袍，裹着战甲。诸葛亮仔细一看，那火光不在四周的篝火里，那熊熊烈火跃动在刘备的圆眼睛里，他看不清刘备的表情是喜是忧，诸葛亮自己却不太舒服，只感到心里抽搐着，就要落下泪来，后来又出现了一些他不认识的脸，于是他安心下来，知道这一定是做梦了。</p><p>翌日午时诸葛亮在一阵喧哗中醒来。<br/>
副官背着光站在校场边缘。<br/>
“我军大败，前线后撤三十余里。”见了诸葛亮，副官梦游一般地说道，指指人来人往的校场，“我奉将军之令，现下要去乂城疏散百姓。你若是还懂一些医理，就去帮帮忙吧。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*《牧誓》的翻译版<br/>接下去11和12会把埋好的包袱都丢出去，最后点题。<br/>这里开始大概率会整个写崩。我对战争的了解都是从书上电视剧上来的，我想表达的意思也是非常肤浅幼稚的。<br/>总之不管崩不崩先让我努力写完吧……</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>诸葛亮还未来得及问刘备人在何处，副官已经急匆匆地走了。<br/>等他见了满目疮痍的校场，一时也无心关注刘备了。<br/>地上横七竖八地躺了些人和肢体，一些还完好的正帮着医师送水上药。<br/>“这些还体面的我们都尽力拖回来了，”一个士兵抹着额前的汗说道，“还有一些——所幸伤得重的那些也认不出是谁了，心里没那么愧疚。”<br/>“小先生别听他说这些，”他手下的伤兵对诸葛亮说，他的左前臂中了一刀，所幸刀是斜着坎下来的，前臂还连在关节上，“我们虽然退了，对面死的伤的可比我们多多了，你看到将军那几下子了吗，那些披头散发的蛮子也敢自称主帅，见了将军都不敢上前的——疼疼疼，你轻点啊。”<br/>这听着太像元贞会说的话了，无论何时都不忘夸几句他家将军。<br/>可是诸葛亮跑遍了校场，问遍了校场，也没见着元贞，站着的也没有，地上躺的也没有。<br/>“他是一营的吗？”一个半跪着给人喂水的士兵道，“一营冲在最前面，我没见着几个一营的回来……”<br/>诸葛亮摇头。元贞在他记忆里不是一营的。<br/>他没找到元贞，倒在校场一角碰见了本应在后方部队的程越，他是躺着的，抱着一条腿。<br/>“我们太被动了，”一旁的年轻医师拼命往程越的伤腿上撒止血药，“敌军分兵从后方偷袭，前后夹击，幸好将军反应快退得早。”<br/>诸葛亮帮忙按着伤员，倒不需要他费力，程越已在半睡半醒之间，只会本能地跟着医师的动作抽搐。<br/>“唉，这腿怕是保不住，”年轻医师嘟囔道，吩咐诸葛亮，“也没办法，你帮我看着他，断腿走不了路的最容易寻短见，我还得看其他人。”<br/>“要是腿坏了，不能再在军营里待着，就可以回家和妻子父母团聚了吧。”诸葛亮轻声道。<br/>“——不——不行！”听见这话原本半睡着的人却突然有了反应，诸葛亮心里一惊，连忙按住他。<br/>程越不能挣扎，只能用双手捂住了脸：“我参军是为了减税，我母亲我妻子日夜织布纺纱，家里才勉强过上正常日子，我现在回去……我的腿……我怎么能回去，我是个累赘啊……只能给他们徒添负担……”</p><p>“你看，要最大限度降低我军伤亡的战法是不存在的。”副官说，拍了拍诸葛亮的肩。他像幽魂一般无声无息地出现，明明入秋不久手却是冰凉的，这一拍让诸葛亮如坠冰窟。<br/>“我方才从乂城回来，”副官又说，“吴伯不愿意走，你若是有时间，就回去劝劝他，这城里现在不安全，伤兵这里就交给我吧。”他垂目看了一眼程越的腿。<br/>副官一回营便把人支来支去，却闭口不谈刘备和前方战况，诸葛亮读出一丝不祥的信号。<br/>“将军现在哪里？”他终于抓住机会质问道。<br/>副官考量许久，正要开口，已有前方回来的传信兵替他做了回答。<br/>“报——将军带着陷阵营甩脱了夹击，正在前方三十里处与敌军恶战。”<br/>营里顿时爆发出一阵欢呼声，一时间盖过了伤兵的呻吟。<br/>“真不愧是将军。”站着的躺着的纷纷由衷敬佩道。<br/>“若不是将军在后头拖住敌军，我们回来的这几万也要折进去。”<br/>“我们是不是该赶紧派人支援将军？陷阵营不过千人——”<br/>“好，”副官盘腿坐下来，交叉双臂，道，“我需要守住大营护送百姓撤退。谁要自荐领兵去救？”<br/>在场的士兵、医师互相看看。<br/>“我们倒真不是贪生怕死，”一人犹豫道，“都成这样了，还怕什么死不死的，要是能自己去，我们也就去了，领兵战败，我们这些人哪能担得起这个责任，还是——”<br/>“我去。”诸葛亮说。<br/>副官并不惊讶。<br/>“我只能给你三万人。”他平静地说道。<br/>“你们也都看见了，”一个伤兵挣扎着起来说，“对面那些蛮子身材高大，凶狠得像熊罴虎豹的，小军师虽然读兵法有才学，可从来没上过战场，这不是让他和三万好不容易死里脱生的兄弟回去送死吗？”<br/>“是啊是啊，小先生一个读书人上战场怎么自保啊。”<br/>“再读书不过是纸上谈兵，这可是来真的啊。”<br/>诸葛亮缓缓起身，朗声道：“诸位，我知道诸位是在关心在下。这援兵，既然副官不能去，便只能由我去，一来诸位看得起我一个黄口小儿，叫我一声‘军师’、‘先生’，我是将军门下食客，更兼与将军情谊深重，合该我为将军奔走赴死。二来，我们却未必会输。”<br/>“我们这一帮子残兵败将，这未必输又从何说起？”有人问道。<br/>诸葛亮也不藏着掖着，大方道：“我这些年来，常在思索，若能将孙子的八阵，与先天八卦结合，或许能演化出绝妙的阵法。”<br/>“现在这个阵法有了？”<br/>“可巧了，昨夜太公托梦，叫我窥见了一丝天机，我给这个阵法取了个名字，就叫八阵图。北方蛮夷不识周易，只知左冲右突、毫无章法，此阵一出，必败无疑。”</p><p>哪有什么太公托梦，不过拉些神神鬼鬼来帮衬，好让将士安心。<br/>八阵图在诸葛亮脑中早有了个雏形，这几日他又填补了些细节，至于能不能让敌军“必败”，诸葛亮自己心里也是没数的。<br/>若是主帅都没有自信，谁又还有往前冲的勇气呢。<br/>“我和小军师身材相近，这一套你应该能穿。”有伤兵特地拿了自己的盔甲来要送给诸葛亮。<br/>诸葛亮正要谢过，副官却从旁伸出手，接过盔甲，上下掂量，又递给诸葛亮。<br/>“他不像我们，是个没练过的，这个重量他穿了，怕是上了战场走都走不动。”副官道。<br/>他话说得不好听，却是实话。诸葛亮自己掂了掂，也还了回去。<br/>“可这怎么办啊，”伤兵道，“对面的箭可厉害呢，也不知道做了什么处理，箭头利得很，我亲眼见着有一箭几十步之外直接扎穿了人的骨头……”<br/>副官不答，在一旁翻翻找找，拿出一个白布裹着的条状物。<br/>“盔甲你穿不了，章武你总拿得动。”<br/>“我当然……”诸葛亮下意识反驳，“——刘玄德还在阵前，章武为何会在你手上！”<br/>副官把白布抖开，裹在其中的，正是诸葛亮熟悉的那柄红黑汉剑。<br/>“拿着吧。”副官又拍拍他的肩，“你若是下定决心一定要去，我不拦着，我也拦不住，只是吴伯还在乂城不愿走，不知是不是在惦念你，你走之前记得再劝劝他。”<br/>诸葛亮意识到，直到此刻，他才终于窥见了棋盘的一角。</p><p>以“天下获乂”为名的小城现在一片混乱，本就狭窄的街上堆满了行李物品，诸葛亮的马过不去，只能下马让旁人牵着，顶着四面婴孩的啼哭声，一路狂奔到吴伯的小院。<br/>吴伯同每年秋天一样，静静地坐在院中敲腿。<br/>“又到中秋了。”他见了诸葛亮，没头没脑地说。<br/>诸葛亮伏下身子向他行礼辞别，他无声地看了看，忽地费力地起身，回房里去了。<br/>吴伯再出来的时候，手里多拿了一套东西。<br/>“这是我二十年前用的。”他只这么说，把东西递给诸葛亮。<br/>这是一套白色软甲，上了年头不可避免地泛了黄，除此之外，却还和新的一般，显是常年擦拭照料。<br/>他又躺回到他的摇椅上，继续拿蒲扇敲他的伤腿，这一回却显得轻松不少，哼起了小调。<br/>“——三愿如同梁上燕，岁岁常相见。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“不必叫那三万人一定跟着我去。”诸葛亮吩咐副官。<br/>
诸葛亮怀里抱着什么登上了高台。<br/>
只一夜功夫，校场的高台上已然换了人。台下将士不免唏嘘不已。<br/>
有前排眼尖的将士看明白了，叫道：“小军师抱的不是前些年八月十五祈福用的天灯吗！”<br/>
“又到中秋了。”将士们纷纷惊觉，小声议论，“若不是那些蛮夷偏要挑这个时候来——”<br/>
“又到中秋了。”诸葛亮道。他的声音并不大，却清亮，能叫台下将士安静下来。<br/>
他举起手里的灯，叫旁人拿了笔。<br/>
“我，诸葛孔明今日在此，为全军将士、为在场的将士、为负伤的将士、为已故的将士、为无法回归故土的将士祈愿。”<br/>
四面写了“家国平安”、“中秋团圆”八个大字的纸灯孤零零地升上了天。<br/>
“家中有妻儿老母的，出列。”<br/>
台下人四处看了看，先是有零星几个人站了出来，一部分人犹犹豫豫地跟上，最后出列的竟有半数之多。<br/>
“不愿跟着我去救将军的，也出列。”<br/>
已经有那么多人站了出来，这会儿出列也不显眼，又有一半人站了出来。<br/>
“好，”诸葛亮举起章武，平静地说，“你们就跟着副官保护百姓撤退，我们——”<br/>
“可是我想救将军。”有人轻声道，在只有火焰噼啪声的秋夜显得格外清晰。<br/>
“兄弟们，兄弟们。”有人呼和道，“我知道，我们这里很多新兵蛋子第一次上战场，看见战友伤了、没了，现在又是八月十五，都想回家，但是我们要好好想一想，没有家国平安，我们去哪里中秋团圆？”<br/>
“都是条汉子，怎么也要更有骨气些。这样，想跟着小军师去救将军的都跟着我到这边来。”<br/>
跟着这人手里的火把过去的，三万中竟有两万五。<br/>
副官在一旁没有出声。<br/>
“好，”诸葛亮道，他背靠着刘字将旗，声音有些发颤，手里的章武却握得极稳，“全军听令，以我为阵心布阵，以三色令旗为令，红旗起，左翼……”</p><p>昔日武王伐纣，牧野之战前夕烧蓍草占卜，得大凶之兆，行军之路上又遇电闪雷鸣、狂风暴雨，旗杆折为三截，将士们说，这是天佑帝辛，是商还不该亡。<br/>
可是商却亡了。<br/>
年少的刘备听了这个故事，便不再相信卦象，敬德保民才是国之根本。<br/>
诸葛亮算的卦倒似乎是很准的，刘备知道他为了避免泄露天机，给村里人算卦时经常真的假的混在一起说，刘备曾经说笑着问他：“你给我的那些个计策到底是你想的还是你算的？若都是你算的，我还真不敢用。”<br/>
那时的诸葛亮还不太爱搭理他，只说：“是亮想的。”就又要送客。<br/>
刘备现在想来，倒无端觉得那时的他有些可爱。刘备想说，你看兵法，你画地图，你常年眺望故乡的方向，你心里明明什么都有，后来甚至还多装了一个刘玄德，倒偏要小大人一样装一副不要入世的样子。<br/>
乂城今天冷冷清清的，刘备拖着步子顺着街道往前走，是他自己下了令，要转移乂城百姓。<br/>
那棵槐树又到了黄了的时候了。<br/>
他挪到了槐树下，捂着胸前的伤口靠坐在树干上。<br/>
他知道在哪里可以找到诸葛亮，诸葛亮也知道在哪里可以找到他。<br/>
果然不多时那个现在已经抽了条的少年人便扑过来了，他还捧着那柄剑，身旁跟着副官。<br/>
“将军！”还穿着软甲的诸葛亮扑过来，对着刘备胸前的伤口手足无措，起身就又要走，“我去叫医官来！”<br/>
刘备轻轻拉住他。副官从诸葛亮手里抽出章武——他的刽子手已经到了。<br/>
“礼部送来了三大箱和谈金，”副官说，“但是对面嫌不够。留一个骁勇善战、广得民心的敌方将领对他们而言才是最大的后患，三箱和谈金不能少，但是还要加码。加一个平虏将军刘备的性命。”<br/>
诸葛亮难以置信地望着他。<br/>
“我们选择丢掉‘刘备’这颗弃子。现在所有人都可以回家了，”他拔出章武，“我非常敬佩将军，我也非常敬佩，能在战场上以一敌百的诸葛军师。我没有别的选择了。将军还有什么话想说吗？”<br/>
“那柄剑，用过之后还是留给孔明吧，事成之后，还希望你能带他一起回京和他的家人团聚。我对你没有别的话要说了。”刘备道，又转头看着怀里的诸葛亮，“我也没有别的东西能托付给你了。哦，倒还有几句话要提前跟你说。”<br/>
“现在我要为你加冠。希望你，抛弃你的童稚之心，慎养你的成人之德。”<br/>
“愿你长寿吉祥，广增洪福。”<br/>
诸葛亮伏在他身上失声痛哭。<br/>
直到今天他才明白，那支穿心之箭，不是别的东西，正是刘备本人。这箭一寸一寸无声地扎进来的时候他还没有感觉，直到骤然拔出，他才终于感觉到疼。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>没有想到穿心写了两万多！能算是中篇了！</p><p>首先先感谢能看到这里的朋友！</p><p>穿心这个故事出现在我脑子里的第一个镜头是，备抓着亮说“你当我是虚长你二十岁啊！不要耍这些把戏骗我。”一开始是想要这样一个古灵精怪穿着道袍会说些无伤大雅的谎的小孔明。但是最后好像完全不是这个人设......</p><p>第二个镜头是，孔明坐在那棵贯穿始终的槐树上，备在下面微笑着张开双臂要抱他下来，温柔地说“世家公子怎么天天就爱爬上爬下的。”</p><p>然后才有了“卦象让孔明必须避开刘备”、“刘备本人就是穿心之箭”、“穿心在玄亮相见之后就已经是既定事实”这样的梗和其他一些复杂的镜头。</p><p>说穿心的是爱之箭其实也没错，要是没有爱就不会有万箭穿心的痛苦了。</p><p>03-05是我写得最烂的几章，急着想要抖包袱、埋伏笔，主题又太大，我努力试着用细节去压它，还是显得太空太虚。其实03-05主要是在解释罗盘的原理并且给“穿心”这一刻铺路。</p><p>强行解释罗盘的原理是这样的，罗盘是陨石制成，带有一定磁性，能感应比较大块的铁制品，比如汉代以后的铁制刀剑，所以它确实具有避灾的功能。但是章武来自于玄铁矿，也相当于陨铁，章武的磁性更强一些，罗盘时常和章武贴在一起，最后就给整消磁了。这个说法完全没有实操性。罗盘和卦象，就把它当成玄学就行。</p><p>选明夷卦本身只是为了和箭扯上关系。但是后来我突然发现地火明夷还有良将忠臣受到埋没打压的意思，巧了。</p><p>孔明灯是在说明副官心里的家国平安和元贞心里的家国平安是不一样的。副官想看到的是汴梁城的团圆灯火，元贞则想要击退外敌。</p><p>副官的叛变本来是想要用玄亮一起出门打猎时通过备的口讲述敦煌的九色鹿的故事暗示的，后来我觉得恋爱日常篇幅差不多够了就删掉了。07-09的弃马十三招其实也在暗示备是弃子。不过弃马十三招朝代有点问题，可以当作是备自己想的招。这个朝代是按照宋朝写的。</p><p>吴越两个人是对应的。程越是年轻的吴伯。我没有想到我写的最难受的是吴伯哼春日宴那一段。</p><p>打和不打其实都说不上是正确的选择。</p><p>打要前线将士付出性命，要征收赋税，不打和谈要送黄金千两，还要赔上爱国将军的性命。但是有句话说得好，谈判得来的东西永远不如打仗得来的东西可靠。</p><p>我想表现出的心灵相惜的爱情是，因为社会经验和性格备会更主动一点，但是孔明一定会大方地给出回应，所以有送琴那一段。</p><p>虽然我写穿心的终极目的就是让读者哭（不然就是我文笔太烂没救了）（。</p><p>还是希望没有虐到看完的人，呜呜。</p><p>我是感觉我写东西比邮件那篇有些进步了，你看篇幅都长了这么多。（。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 番外：事不过三</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>刚毕业的欧皇富二代备（23）x单身博物馆研究员亮（35）</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>如果把1800年前的三国时期算作一世，900年前的穿心算作二世，这个番外就是现代太平盛世下的三世啦！这回真的只是在谈恋爱啦！</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我说诸葛啊——要不你去买两条鱼养养？”徐庶建议道。他终于也看不下去了。<br/>
诸葛亮，现年三十五，名校历史系毕业，国家博物馆研究员，偶尔兼职讲解员，未婚，无对象。<br/>
一个人过了而立，眼看着就要到不惑之年了还是单身，旁人总要觉得这人身上有什么问题。<br/>
徐庶作为他的发小，可以摸着良心打保票，诸葛亮穷是穷的，干这行赚不到什么闲钱，工资光交房租了，他研究的古蜀文化挖不出东西，未来十几年也很难有什么研究进展，但他行为品德没什么问题，人也是长得帅的，以前年轻的时候在学校里是小男神，眉目间还有些皮兮兮的，现在年纪大了更添了一丝成熟稳重的味道。<br/>
他不搞对象纯粹是他自己没兴趣，以前家里人还张罗着给他找找姑娘相相亲，他搞软抵抗，上去给人一通讲解他的专业知识，搞得对方以为他读书读傻了的书呆子，以后家里人就也算了。<br/>
诸葛亮本人是觉得自己过得挺好的，研究方向他自己喜欢，能有研究进展是最好，没有那也无所谓，徐庶每次说他浪费才华，要是换个行业指不定已经是业界大牛了。他都笑笑无所谓地怼回去。<br/>
“现在这么个太平盛世，还能有什么事一定要我来做啊。”<br/>
徐庶早就成家了，实在看不过诸葛亮一个人在外租房子住，家里除了文献就是文献，一个活物也无，才忍不住建议他买点小动物来养养。<br/>
诸葛亮知道他是好意，也不跟他辩解，真去花鸟市场买了鱼缸，带了三四条鱼回来。<br/>
一个月后徐庶对着他只剩了水的空鱼缸沉默了。<br/>
“幸好我没建议你养什么猫猫狗狗，不然现在你家怕是要成凶案现场了。”<br/>
“都是这条带花纹的，”彼时诸葛亮此时正在处理尸体，“我每天定时定量撒鱼食，就它偏要抢人家的份吃，这下好了，它自己撑死了，把别人饿死了。这怎么能怪我呢。”<br/>
“怎么就没那种聪明点的，能自己养自己的鱼。”末了他还吐槽道。<br/>
“算了，”徐庶扶着额摇头，“你可别忘了把水也倒了，没鱼了这水放久了也要坏掉。”<br/>
水倒了现在真的是空鱼缸了，诸葛亮想了想还是没把鱼缸也丢了，毕竟花了不少钱啊。</p><p>刘备是一个富二代。但是这个说法并不准确，因为他家是在有了他之后才富起来的。<br/>
这话从何说起呢？<br/>
老刘创业十几年，什么行当都投资过，一个没成，刘备出生后时候他家机缘巧合搞起了古董文玩收藏的买卖，也不知道怎么的，但凡才刚两三岁的小刘备摸着笑的古董就一定是真货，震惊了全城的文玩收藏家，但是两三岁的小孩能懂什么东西，这些收藏家和一些慕名而来的历史学家最后一致认定，这孩子是天生欧皇，反正肯定不是认出来的。<br/>
于是刘家就此发了家，刘备靠一己之力让自己成为了富二代。<br/>
刘备大学毕业这年，父母两个出去补蜜月旅行去了，家里的产业就暂时都丢给刘备打理，反正以后这个公司这些家产也是他的，让他提前适应适应。<br/>
刘备干这个是顺风顺水，不仅家里生意处理得有模有样，一面还不忘了跟公立博物馆、博物协会打好关系，时不时捐些钱支持博物馆开新展，公家的人都对刘小老板赞不绝口，几家博物馆为了感谢赞助，给他开了年票，让他能时不时来看看。<br/>
这几家博物馆里就包括诸葛亮工作的国家博物馆。<br/>
跟着刘小老板的小助理是这样形容刘葛二人的戏剧性的相遇场面的：<br/>
小老板慕名去看新开的蜀文化展厅——他一直对蜀地文化历史有特别的兴趣，正好有个讲解员正在讲直百五株钱，旁边围了一圈小姑娘，助理抬眼一看就懂了，这个讲解员高高瘦瘦又眉清目秀的，白衬衫下摆规规矩矩地塞在长裤里，显得腰细腿长身段好。<br/>
有小姑娘问，我听说这个五铢钱，正反两面是由皇帝和丞相二人分别刻字的，有没有这回事呀。<br/>
讲解员就耐心地解释，哦，那是民间传说，正史里是没有的，民间这么说，是想说这对君臣感情极好、没有嫌隙。<br/>
他这么一说女孩子们都很开心，又问，那正史上他们果真感情是这么好吗？<br/>
讲解员说，这是真的，史书上说君臣至公、古今盛轨，君臣相伴，十七年如一日的相敬如宾。<br/>
小姑娘就说，诸葛讲解你这是不是成语误用呀，相敬如宾是形容夫妻之间的。<br/>
讲解员笑着说，那倒也不完全是成语误用，古人拿香草美人比喻君子，拿夫妻比喻君臣，情同鱼水的君臣可不就是相敬如宾嘛。<br/>
他讲解完自己的部分展柜，和女孩子们道了别，要回自己的办公室。助理还在回味，觉得这个讲解员讲东西还蛮有趣的，还没回过神旁边的小老板人已经不见了。<br/>
刘小老板一个箭步冲上去，握着人家的手不让走：“你有没有兴趣下班后和我一起喝杯茶？”<br/>
助理满脑子问号。我们家小老板原来是这个人设吗？他又打量了眼讲解员的脸和身材。<br/>
罢了，可以理解。<br/>
然后呢？刘家其他看热闹不嫌事大的小员工急不可耐地问。<br/>
当然是被拒绝了啊。助理说。<br/>
诸葛亮上下看了刘备一眼，他俩站一块助理发现他比刘备还高小半个头。按照身高定攻受的思路，小老板讨不到便宜啊。<br/>
“你是不是从来没有一次成功搭讪过别人？”<br/>
这怎么听都是嘲讽吧。<br/>
但是刘备浑然不觉，或者是他自动无视了嘲讽，他还认真地歪头思考了一会，答道：“是没有一次就成功过，搭讪嘛，总是要有两次三次的。”<br/>
在吵架辩论这一环，从来嘴上不服输的诸葛亮少有地体会到了语塞的感觉。<br/>
助理跟了刘备许久，知道这种感觉。刘备也许不精于言辞算计，大部分时候他只是在说他心里想说的，然后拿那双圆眼睛注视对方，对方就会败下阵来。<br/>
因为没有人能抵抗真诚。<br/>
这也不是谁都能做到的，我愿称之为绝活。助理心想。</p><p>前两次搭讪都没成。<br/>
第二次徐庶在场，刘备离开之后他激动地猛拍了一下诸葛亮：“你这是三年不鸣一鸣惊人啊，这才几天不见都有小朋友来倒追你了，嚯，还是个富二代。”<br/>
诸葛亮合理怀疑后来整个馆里传得沸沸扬扬的富二代包养说就是从他这里流出来的。<br/>
刘备仍然不着急：“追人就是要顺其自然啊。”<br/>
他还有绝招没出。<br/>
中国人对三有执念。约法三章、三碗不过岗、一生二二生三三生万物，同样的事不会连续发生三次。<br/>
第三次在博物馆碰见诸葛亮时刘备说道：“我家里收藏了一柄剑，我想你一定有兴趣。是一柄汉剑，上头刻了两个字，叫章武。”<br/>
不知道是事不过三这个说法起效了还是研究蜀文化的诸葛亮无法抵抗章武剑的魅力，总之第三次刘备成功地直接把人约到了家里。<br/>
富二代刘备的家里很大，章武被专门收在一间暗室内，整个房间独独它一柄剑，安置在打了冷光灯的玻璃箱子里，剑身陷在绒布之中。<br/>
它原先一定有很漂亮的颜色，有锋利的刀刃，但是现在已经氧化了。<br/>
“这是真品。”诸葛亮趴在冰凉的玻璃箱子上说。这个玻璃箱子无端让他联想到了自己家的空鱼缸，也是这么大个透明的方盒子，“一千八百年了，它还是完好无损的，一定有人在精心照料它。”<br/>
“你有没有想过，我没有强迫你的意思，把这柄真的章武剑捐给我们馆？”诸葛亮小心翼翼地问。“或者我们出钱买下来。”<br/>
年轻活跃的刘备少见地沉默了一会儿。<br/>
“不是现在，”他说，“我不知道为什么，有的时候我会失眠，那时我就会来看看章武。章武让我感到安心，我还想要它再陪陪我。”<br/>
国博暂时不会得到章武，但是诸葛亮可以得到一个小男友。在这个小男友的再三邀请下，诸葛亮终于从他两千块的出租房里搬出来了，转头搬进了刘备家的某间客房，象征性地每个月给刘备几百块钱饭费。<br/>
他追人的时候追得很兴起，这会儿倒是展现出了绝佳的耐心，失眠的时候宁愿去抱着章武睡，也没来打扰诸葛亮的好梦。</p><p>刘备家地下有一个车库，他家里实际上并没有富到能玩车的地步，但他就是喜欢。他带着诸葛亮去参观，兴高采烈地介绍这是哪一年的车，哪辆适合爬坡。搞历史的诸葛亮是不太懂这些的，就是看刘备在车的海洋里蹦跶很开心，他就觉得也挺开心的。<br/>
交往之后刘备就常在自己下班之后去接诸葛亮下班一起回来，他自己开豪车习惯了没察觉，博物馆里的包养论已经甚嚣尘上。<br/>
“那个小老板今天开的是宾利吧？”<br/>
“哇，长得好看确实不一样，有富二代开豪车接送的。”<br/>
他们倒不一定是有什么坏心，就是在感受八卦的快乐。<br/>
徐庶还是帮诸葛亮讲话的：“有什么不好的，你们说的那个小老板给我们馆捐了不少钱了。”<br/>
这话听起来也怪怪的。<br/>
诸葛亮自己还是没什么所谓，他有便宜豪宅住，有饭吃，时不时能享受到小老板亲自穿围裙做菜，那就算真是包养又有什么关系。<br/>
这天诸葛亮照旧下班从馆里出来，停在刘备常用车位上的却不是他开惯的那辆车，只是普通的黑色大众，换个颜色就能和出租车混得不分你我。<br/>
偶尔也是有这种事，刘备毕竟是老板，也不是每天都有闲来接人，诸葛亮拉开副驾驶的车门，顺口问道：“你们老板今天有事？”<br/>
但他一打眼，发现驾驶座上坐的正是刘小老板本人。<br/>
“我突然想换辆车开开。”刘备解释道。<br/>
诸葛亮忽然就有些烦躁。他是不太在意那些谣言的，他只是忽然为刘备感到不值，要是刘备真的行了包养之实也就算了，问题是他什么都没干啊，他是在认认真真地一步一步牵手拥抱谈恋爱，要说睡觉？他尽和那柄剑睡觉去了。<br/>
“你等会儿。”诸葛亮按住刘备放在方向盘上的手。<br/>
于是刘备就贴心地熄了火：“你有东西忘拿了？”<br/>
诸葛亮把对着博物馆的副驾驶窗摇下来，办公室那层楼的窗帘后面似乎隐隐绰绰人头攒动。<br/>
他冲刘备勾勾手，等刘备人靠过来，就一把揽住他，直接把自己送进他怀里，又眯着眼睛仰起头，把一截莹白脆弱的颈子和喉结也都送给他。<br/>
从车窗外的角度看，完全是交颈拥吻的姿势。<br/>
“卧槽！”窗帘后面有人没忍住。<br/>
“玄亮是真的呜呜呜呜。”这个是本来也不想忍。<br/>
“亏了，今天是周五啊，这样我们就不能通过明天诸葛请不请假来判断是玄亮还是亮玄了。”这个是徐庶。</p><p>章武被捐给了国博，原来的房间便空了下来。<br/>
“我一直想说，”诸葛亮拿着扫把四处随便扫扫，忽然对着空了的展台说，“你觉不觉得，章武那个玻璃展览柜很像一只鱼缸？”<br/>
“你是说你那只空鱼缸？”认真打扫的刘备说，“我也一直想问，你怎么就一只空鱼缸？你的鱼哪去了？”<br/>
“你想养鱼吗？不要小鱼，大一点好看一点的。”诸葛亮答非所问。<br/>
章武的空展台换上了诸葛亮的玻璃鱼缸和暖光灯，养上了大一点的好看一点的鱼，按理说大一点的好看一点的鱼会比小鱼更难养，但是没关系，幸好还有刘备在。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>